Second Chances
by NewDawnFox
Summary: adopted from jojobinks01. What would you do if you had the chance to go back and fix things. This choice is given to one recently dead jedi knight, would one choice make a difference? find out.
1. Chapter 1

Second chances

chapter 1

 **An: don't own rebels, which I did.**

Wait what?

Everything was a blurred mess, all his senses were mixed up in a colorful haze of images. He couldn't see anything yet, but he could hear, just like before he could always hear. The sounds, the voices he was hearing were not the voices he wished he could hear again, but no those voices were gone for good and there was no way he was ever going hear all of them again.

As his senses caught up with where he was, the blurry images became solid and he saw that he was in a building with strange looking people that were walking around and talking. As he started to feel better he noticed that he was sitting in a chair, and that he was sitting across from him was a weird looking guy in some pretty heavy looking armor. He was on a phone, but he didn't need to use his hands to use it.

"Where am I?" he asked as he began to move his body around confused and truth be told a little afraid.

"Is this the force?" he asked again, making some of the people that were watching them stop and stare, as the one guy in a jet pack and blue clothes answered "if this was the force we wouldn't be here, now would we bud?! just feel lucky we brought you here before you went to that grey red voodoo face".

Grey red voodoo face? who was this guy? and really where was he?

As the big armor guy finished on his phone conversation he said " are you, or are you not, Kanan Jarrus aka Caleb Dume?".

This made Kanan very surprised, apart from Hera,Ezra and a few others, no one else knew his birth name, so how did this guy know, but still he answered " yes that is me".

"Well just your luck, the boss wants to see you, and as for the rest of you,( looking around) get back to what ever craziness you were doing!" the big guy in armor exclaimed, which made all the people solute and move on.

Kanan was even more confused " who is this boss man?" he asked to the armored guy.

"Oh that'll be Joe MacArthur, a good kid in his early 20's. He'll be in that room over there" the armored guy said pointing to a room of to the side that had Joe on it, and then he continued " my named is Jake by the way".

"Okay thanks" Kanan said as he got up.

As he walked to the room he noticed something in the shiny metal of a machine that he was walking past, his pony tail was back and so was his goatee. He also looked a little younger too, but he hadn't looked this way in years. The last thing he remembered doing to his hair was cutting it, in that short almost buzz cut he did with that knife when he was blind and alive, but the main thing was that the pony tail and the beard were gone.

He went to the door that he was directed to expecting it to have a keypad like he was use to, only to find a strange knob on the door and as he touched it, the door opened to reveal a person in his 20's with a medium length hair like obi - wan kenobi use to have. This person was sitting down at his desk with a phone to his ear. Kanan heard him say "well if that guy wants to change the past...let him,but not too much we don't want to cause a riff" and then when he noticed him he said " sit down sir, you don't need to stand there like a statue master jedi or would you prefer Kanan Jarrus or Caleb Dume".

"Kanan please" as he came further into the room, but not so close, that he wasn't in fighting range.

"How do you know who I am or any of it? where am I?" Kanan asked sounding a little like Ezra with his quick fire questions.

"One question at a time please. First let me explain your look and how you are here. The look you have is the one you had just before that dark sider and Satine killer Maul blinded you" Joe said with a tone that sounded like he didn't like Maul at all.

"Now where we are, this is a little bit like the after life and unlike the force where you are stuck mostly where you were, we bring very important people out" Joe said looking at his screen on his desk, before continuing "people that deserve to live. You are one of those examples".

"But why me?" Kanan asked because he wanted to know where this was going.

"Because the way things are going in the living world...well let's just say if you stay dead you will ruin all the good that you, Ezra and Hera will be able to do" Joe exclaimed, slapping the desk with his hand before pulling it back and giving it a little shake to get rid of the pain.

Kanan jumped a little and started to think that this guy was like Zeb and Ezra combined and that wasn't a good combination of people at the best of times, could things really change?

"Sorry if I made you jump, old habits die hard. Now as I was trying to say I am giving you the opportunity of a life time, just like others we have before, people like Galen Marek, but this time I am making it a little different, I am giving you two choices" Joe said.

"What choices?" Kanan asked still wanting to know where this would go.

"Let me explain. the first would be just before you were killed or second further back with all your memories still intact so that you can use what you know to help your family" Joe answered, making Kanan even more confused.

"Karabast, can you give that to me again?" Kanan asked.

"Okay, your first choice is to go back to the point where governor pyrce gives the order to fire or the second is to go back to just before you met Ezra the first time, but with all memories in place" Joe offered to Kanan.

Kanan thought through the choices and as he did he asked " how can I be sure that this isn't some force vision or something?" to which Joe grinned.

"Well if you don't choose, we will and you will black out and find out which one we choose for you. savvy?" Joe said, giving Kanan a Cheshire cat like grin.

Kanan nodded as he continued to think on it. On one hand if he took the first one he would be with his girlfriend and son straight a way, but the second choice where he could really fix things, start Ezra off on the right path, tell Hera how he felt years before he died, maybe even have a natural child with her, not that Ezra wasn't always going to be theirs, it's just he would get to be a big brother too.

Finally he said " the second choice, I need them, just like they need me".

Joe nodded and said "thought that would be your choice".

"You already knew...How does this..."Kanan started to say before his world went black.

 **An: thanks to jojobinks01 for the permission to do this to adopt his story. Most of this chapter is his with some of me thrown in. Next chapter is all me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **An: the inspiration for this is Ezra's Gamble by Ryder Windham**

A gamble of fate

Kanan's pov

Waking up for the second time in a matter of hours or had it been hours. No wait something didn't feel right, had they done something else to me? " _No everything was still here"_ I thought as I checked myself out. Just then I realized that I was in Ezra's tower and considering there was scream or anything meant that Ezra wasn't here, he was most likely in town. The feeling to get to Ezra was so strong that I raced as fast as I could to find him, only to run into a big crowd, they were talking about some fight that had happened.

Suddenly a voice came over the holonet news " an illegal sporting event at Monad outpost on lothal might have ended with more than a few civilian casualties if not for the action of Bossk of the bounty hunter guild".

" _How do I know Ezra is wrapped in this somehow"_ I think and then start to walk around making sure that I follow the pattern Hera had laid out for us earlier that day.

It wasn't until later that following morning that I finally got my first glimpse of Ezra. I had forgotten how small and thin he was at the start, even from here I could feel the hunger that was mixed in with dirt and pain he was feeling. He was barely holding on even though he didn't look like he was suffering from any of these.

Why was he here? It was obvious that he was waiting for someone but who? did he have friends before he met us? or was there some other reason he was here waiting. I didn't have to wait long to find out, a large Trandoshan came into view and walked over to Ezra. I was just about to grab my lightsaber and race over to save him, when I realized that I had to let somethings play out, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Hey, shorty. What brings you here? Not that I had been any better at the same age. My own run in with a bounty hunter had left it's own mark. I wondered for a moment how that old snake man was now and whether I should try and find him.

"We had a deal, Mr Bossk" Ezra said "remember? the strongbox?".

I had to smile, that was my padawan, making deals, that way of talking. This was all things he lost over the years, but he should have never had to learn them at all. In a way I wished that I had been dropped off earlier, so that I could have saved Ezra from his life on the streets, but at least I could make things right now.

"Oh, that" Bossk said "sure, I remember. You're probably as eager to get that strongbox as I am to leave this planet. Come on, walk with me to my ship".

They started to walk away and I meant to follow, but then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Zeb standing there with Sabine by his side, " see anything of interest?" he asked, his voice reminding me of the games we use to play.

"No, tell specter two that the missions a go and I will see her later" I said and started to follow Ezra and the Trandoshan.

I hear Sabine call out "sure, but we are not taking the heat on this one, that is all you".

I didn't catch up to Ezra until an hour later when he was making his way across the plains to his tower. Then I hear it and I know Ezra can hear it too, the high - pitched whine of an imperial tie fighter as it did another ship that I would know anywhere came into view, the mid - sized diamond - shaped freighter, and my home, the Ghost. I watched, Ezra watched as the Ghost zoomed overhead with the tie right behind.

" _Come on Hera, what are you doing_?" I thought, then realized I would have been on the ship taking those shots, so what would happen now?

The tie shot at the Ghost, which only struck the shields. Then I see it ascend, loop over and open fire, in one swift move, which then exploded the tie and then the Ghost ascended back into the clouds like it wasn't even there.

" _That was definitely a Hera move_ " I thought, smiling a little, there was no one who could move like her.

I could see Ezra move in to see what had happened to the tie. I watched as he bolted across the field, without thought for his own safety. That was something of the jedi he became or was going to become.

I watched as he scrambled up the side of the round cockpit, another sign of early jedi like movements. As he swung down into the tie, I couldn't tell what was going on, but a few minutes later Ezra was out of the tie holding a helmet. I see him take off again with a smile on his face.

"Just came to score a little tech for the black market, you loth - rat" he shouted.

Just then the tie opened fire. I could feel a flicker of Ezra's force signature flare as he flipped sideways to avoid the blast. I hadn't realized even in the first life how much Ezra had relied on the force for pretty much everything. I saw Ezra fire back with his slingshot rapidly releasing two stun - balls and releasing a third which arched high in the air and dropped down inside the tie, which I was sure stunned who ever was inside it.

"Well, that was fun" Ezra said as he went to pick up the helmet from where he had dropped it, and placed it on his head.

I nodded to myself, " _that was fun_ " I thought.

Then followed Ezra to his tower, making sure that my signature was as low as it could be without cutting it off in case that tie fighter pilot contacted the empire, but there was nothing, still I couldn't relax just yet, not until Ezra was home because Ezra might not know why or how he was doing these things, but someone in the empire might.

It was nightfall when I knew Ezra would be safe to leave for the night, and Hera would be waiting for my excuse why I didn't could back with the others, not that I was going to tell her right now. I needed time to come up with something because telling them what I knew would bring up all kinds of questions and I didn't needed Joe to tell me that would be wrong, I just had to take it one day at a time. So for now Ezra would have to be on his own.

I turn my head to realize Ezra had gone to bed for the night. I was in two minds about what I wanted to do now, but still my heart over ruled my head in this one. I move in to the tower and see Ezra, he is curled up on blankets on the floor. I could tell from the smell of the room and the sounds of a rumbling stomach that he hadn't eaten and his body looked cold.

As Ezra started to shiver and small tears started to fall, I felt the start of Ezra's nightmare. Something I had felt pretty much everyday since taking Ezra as my padawan in those early months before our bond really formed.

"Easy Ezra, easy. I've got you, I've got you" I said sending love and comfort to the boy.

"Tomorrow things will be better" I finished saying, giving Ezra a soft stroke on the head until the worry lines had gone from his face and he was asleep again with better dreams and then I left to go now to the Ghost.

Tomorrow was the mission where we would meet Ezra for the first time when he would try and steal from us, that would be the day when I would start changing things for real. Ezra, Hera,Zeb, Sabine and even Chopper would be better with me this time around. Then I saw something, the loth - bats were frozen in the skies, what was going on?

"Just a quick note, with all major choices I will be stopping time like this so you and I can talk about the choice" Joe said invisibly in my ear and then time started again and all I could think of was "Karabast".

 **An: like it? as Joe said all major choices will be talked over if you have any in the seasons** **tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Spark of Rebellion part 1

Kanan's pov

"Lov, calm down, why are you being like this? it isn't some jedi thing is it?" Hera said, placing a hand on my trembling shoulder.

"I just have a feeling something is going to happen today" I answered placing my hand on top of hers, calming myself with her presence.

I couldn't tell her straight out that I loved her yet, but I could start with small things like this and move up to big things later on when she was ready to take things to that level. At the moment she was more about the mission and I didn't fault her for that, as it would serve her well in the future, but still there were things I could do and there was more to life than a mission.

"Is it something to do with the vision you had last night?" she asked.

"It is" I answered and left it at that, she couldn't know what was just about to happen, and that we would soon get another mouth to feed.

Soon we were ready for the mission and on our way. I could feel Ezra from here, I knew what he was doing he had told me before in my first life, saving that gotal fruit seller, okay he did take some of the fruit in payment, but still what I should have told him then and what I would tell him when he got around to telling me of this morning was that I was proud of him for doing what needed to be done, something that would serve him well in his future as a jedi.

Getting into position I could feel Ezra close by, I could feel him trembling, so I sent him some comfort and courage, something that I could do for anyone if needed, but I had to cut it off before he could tell where it had come from. I tapped my thigh twice signaling Zeb and Sabine to start the mission with in moments the bike exploded from Sabine's bombs.

"Get those crates out of here! keep them secure at all costs" Lyste yelled.

Ah Lyste, that pale faced officer, I had forgotten how easy it was to fool him and his partner. Aresko and Grint had no idea what was coming for them. I could stop it, but I won't and even if Joe turned up and froze time so I could think about changing their fates, this was something I was sure of, those two needed to go. They were bullies... they took pleasure in hurting others even though just like the gotal they didn't deserve it.

I ran to get the land speeder while still keeping a check on where Ezra was. I got in and then drove it to block the lead bike. I leapt out and kicked the rider off the bike, the ever my blaster and fired at the storm troopers, while Zeb hit the troopers from behind and Sabine climbed up on to the roof to keep watch on the others streets, I just had to hope that even though Ezra wasn't scared off by this even though he wasn't before.

"They really are bad shots" I thought as the fight continued.

Suddenly just like I remembered, Ezra jumped off the roof and landing like a loth - cat on the bike bellow him. My heart gave a painful thump as I looked into those bright royal blue eyes and just for a moment Ezra looked at me like he knew me too. Did Joe have something to do with this? was Ezra a traveler too? If that was the case did Ezra die some time in the future? well I was going to make sure that did not happen.

"Thanks for doing the heavy lifting" Ezra said as he gave a short wave to me and Zeb,then off with Zeb nearly taking his head off as he tried to stop the kid, not knowing that with the kid's force abilities getting a hit on him at that speed was not going to happen.

"What now?" Zeb asked as he hopped onto one of the remaining bikes.

"Catch that kid" I said while jumping onto a bike as well.

All of a sudden Joe appears before me, he is sitting on a white whale of all things and I was sure there was a reason for that but right now I had other things on my mind, than some fool on his oversized dolphin. Ezra needed me and I needed him, as I told Maul once before in my first life Ezra and I were a set, we just did not do well without other. Sure for a while we could work alone, but my life was never more on track when he came into my life and I was sure that it was the same for him.

"Are you really sure you want to do this to the kid's life? he could be fine" Joe said while every thing remained frozen.

"I can't leave him" I said back and time started back up again, time to get on with this and claim what is mine, Ezra is mine, my kid, my padawan,my son.

"Sabine watch out for a small blue - black haired boy on a speeder bike. He has our crates" I said while continuing my chase.

All of a sodden we zoomed past Sabine with one of the crates. I swear I saw her laughing about something. We followed Ezra down alleys, I heard Ezra say "who are these guys" to which Zeb replied "who is that kid?". I couldn't tell him but I needed to stop the kid now, the chase was getting worse and it wasn't us Ezra's life that was in the balance here, but every one's. At least now we were past the imperial blockade, and onto the freeway out of town.

"Come on Ezra don't fight me...us on this" I thought as I told Zeb to take out one of the troopers behind us, while I caught up with the other he seemed surprised even more so when I said " well you caught me... I give up, just kidding" and I threw a bomb at him, but not before he got a shot off at Ezra.

I see Ezra's bike loose control and jump into the other lane, Ezra then gained control back in time to avoid hitting another person coming in the other direction. "Time to end this" I thought, I signaled Zeb as I disconnected the crates from the bike and followed Ezra by jumping into the other lane right behind the kid for a minute and then swinging my bike in front of him I blocked his way out.

"How's it going?" I said smiling at the obvious glare Ezra was giving me, but then I saw something I didn't the first time,his hands were shaking, like I saw last night Ezra was suffering, his body was failing him, he would have... would be dead soon if we hadn't... if we didn't taken him in.

"I've got plans for that crate, so time to give it up. Today's not your day" I said to Ezra, even though I didn't want too, kid was only trying to survive.

We could hear the tie fighters roaring down from the sky. I really didn't need to see Ezra run from me or make that jump up onto the Ghost's ramp, but I knew Ezra needed to feel he could trust us, trust me, I also had to remember this wasn't my Ezra ...yet.

"Day's not over yet" Ezra said as the tie hit my bike a second after I jumped off it to stop Ezra from getting away.

I watched as Ezra raced away from me. Karabast the kid was hard to catch, almost as bad as those loth - cats we had to remove from the Ghost after Chopper let them in. Well this was one loth - cat that was not going to get away, not with a loth - wolf like me on his tail and a hunting bird in the sky, it was time to get Hera in on this.

I signaled for the pick up and Hera arrived a minute later with Zeb and Sabine inside with their crates safely stored. I could see what was going through Zeb's mind,the confusion he felt. but I didn't have time to deal with him. I watched from the ramp as Ezra zigzagged over the ground to evade the guns of the ties until one scored a lucky hit.

I saw the tie turn around for another shot at the boy, Ezra who was barely on his feet, trying not to tremble, waiting for the tie to finish him off. Not on my watch, I used the force to push the tie into Hera's line of fire, only to have her take her shot a knocked it out of the sky in one big fireball. I could feel that Ezra was greatful that we did this for him, that no one had ever done that much for him before.

"Want a ride?" I asked, knowing that he would take me up on it, when I see him think it over I continued "do you have a better option?" Then I see him fool around with the crate and I said "leave the crate" but he took off running with it, despite everything he needed the crate's contents to live another day.

Ezra jumped up, "Woah" I said, I had forgotten about this jump, how it made me feel, knowing what I know now made this jump even more special, just like the kid himself. Ezra barely made it and I gave him help to make it the rest of the way. As I touched him I could feel how much all this had cost him,

"Zeb keep an eye on our guest" I said not really wanting to leave him now I had him here and I could feel his strength starting to leave him now that the rush of the get away was over.

I climbed up te ladder to the cockpit, I knew Hera would want to know about our new guest. I knew I couldn't let on about how I knew Ezra to her just like I couldn't tell Zeb before either, but I also knew Ezra would one day find out about my other life. Would he understand why I did what I did? why I would sacrifice myself like that.

"Cowabunga" yelled a voice and then I see Joe with four large turtle aliens eating something that I didn't recognize.

"Joe what's up? I thought you were going to leave me alone, but twice in one day, that does not say alone. Popping in when I have a major choice I get, but this?" I asked looking at him in confusion.

"Thanks for the pizza Michaelangelo" Joe said to one of the turtle things, before turning to me and said " oh this one is just an update to fix your fears. Should Ezra start to really pick up on me or anything else strange, I will start speaking to him as well, slowly at first then when he is really ready I will appear before him".

"Why would you do that?" I asked now that I didn't have to worry about him hearing Joe, only to have the man in question say " call it a favor for an old friend".

"Which old friend?"

"Joe?"

I didn't get my answers as I was soon back on the Ghost with Hera waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I blinked and told her that I was fine. I was going to have to watch that for a while, no one could know what was happening, why I was blacking out.

"So what you're telling me is that this kid is basically you" Hera said after I told her what happened with Ezra on the mission.

I nodded listening to the kid crawling around in the vents until, **Crash!** , that had to be Ezra falling out of the vents into the nose gun room with Sabine just about to be at the controls. I remember Zeb saying he picked the kid up like he weighed nothing at all and he didn't, no one knew that better than me.

Landing just outside Tarkin town, we spilt off into teams. Zeb, Sabine and a very annoyed Ezra would go off and give the fruit to the town's people, while Hera and I went to sell the blasters we found in the crates to the horned devaronian Cikatro vizago.

"Where are they going?" I hear Ezra ask, only to have Zeb say back "if I told you I would have to kill you. I might just kill you anyway" chuckling followed, then Sabine said "grab a crate pull your weight".

"Kanan lov, what's wrong? you know vizago will pay up, e always does" Hera said as we continued down te path.

"It's not him, it's everything" I said as we came closer to our meeting spot.

"It's Ezra isn't it? there is something about him" Hera said stopping to look me in the eyes something I never got tired of even when I lost my sight.

"Like what?" I asked, not really sure of what she was getting at because I hadn't told her yet of him being force sensitive.

"He's a jedi like you or at least something like you" she said.

"Not jedi, just force sensitive, how could you tell?" I enquired only for her to answer "after living with one, you don't think I could spot when a person is a little bit more than normal" stroking my face sending shivers down my spine.

"Get a hold of yourself Kanan, not yet" I said quietly to myself, just then my guardian angel turned up with credits to spend.

"Any problems procuring these lovely ladies" vizago said lifting one of the guns out of the crate.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, vizago your intel was correct this time" I said watching vizago signal a droid to come over with the credits.

"We got the goods and took a bite out of the empire, that's all tat matters" Hera said.

"Business is all that matters, but I love that you don't know that" vizago said slimly as ever and he started handing out the credits then stopped.

I knew what was coming and it would be a major choice that I would have to think over because right now very few knew what I was, but still...

"Keep going" I said.

"I could but I could trade the rest for another piece of intel you have been after" he replied.

"The wookiees" Hera asked

"The wookiees" devaronian said

 **An: favorites and follows are good, reviews are better. part 2 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spark of the Rebellion part 2

Kanan's pov

As Hera and I headed back to the ship I could see Zeb and Sabine still down in the town talking away with some of the people and as I remembered Ezra was not with them of course, I knew where he was going to be and I was going to let him have his moment with the saber. Just like before he was going to fall for my test and just like before I was going to have to let on that I didn't know he took the holocron from me and that this was not going to be the first time that he was going to steal from me today.

"So you were right, he did go after the holocron and the lightsaber" Hera said as we came closer to the Ghost.

"And it's my job now that he does not hurt himself with it" I said taking off with Hera on my heels and after meeting Chopper inside telling us about what Ezra had done, we made our way to my room to see Ezra activate the lightsaber.

I could see his eyes light up wonder at the weapon, just like last time, but this time I could feel It too, the need to protect himself and others. A flash of a memory hit me then, something I did not see last time, Ezra's memory of the Gotal that he saved from the officers, he did not want anyone to go through things like that again if he could help, To do something and even though I had not heard it in my first life, this time I swear I heard a loth - wolf howl. I could hear it, but Hera, Chopper and maybe even Ezra probably could not.

"Hand me the lightsaber" I said as I held out my hand for the crackling blue blade.

Ezra just waved the blade in the air before asking "lightsaber? isn't that the weapon of the jedi?".

"Yes and careful with it or you'll take your hand off, so give it to me" I said.

I watch Ezra deactivate the blade and hand it over. As he continued to walk down the hall hiding the holocron he thought he had stolen, which I knew he would open later. I twisted my saber into it's two pieces and clip it onto my belt, I felt better. The feel of the weapon brought back memories of what I was about to do with it.

"Now we will see" I said like I did not know what was going to happen.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do about the wookiees?" Hera said and seeing that I was distracted,she gently touched my face to get me to look at her and my mind off Ezra.

"I know" I said and start the walk to the common room meeting Zeb on the way.

"What's up boss?" he asked, and I was about to answer when Hera beat me to it, and that meant we could not back out of this now because I now would not have time to come up with a plan to get us to Kessel.

"Bring Sabine up, it seems like Vizago has come through for us" she said.

"What of the loth - rat?" Zeb growled out.

I had really forgotten that Zeb did not like Ezra at the start and as the oldest of all of us he had his reasons. When time came to find somewhere for Ezra to stay in the Ghost, I would not make Zeb share a room if he did not want to, I would take Ezra from the start. My love life with Hera was a slow burn right now anyway.

"Ezra is not ready for this type of thing, I will look after him when the mission starts"Hera replied.

"Good, which means he doesn't need to be there" Zeb said and stormed off to get Sabine.

"Hera you should not have taken that choice away from Ezra, there is more to that kid than you know" I told her as we got to the common room.

Soon we were joined by Sabine and Zeb, who told us that Chopper was looking after the kid. Well that was a disaster waiting to happen. I wonder how I had allowed it to happen before, Ezra was curious and always wanting to know answers to what was happening that never changed even as he got older and another thing that did not change as he got older was that trouble always seemed to find him.

"Vizago has acquired the flight plan for an imperial transport ship full of wookiee prisoners" Hera said as I listened for Ezra in the vents.

"I owe those hairy beasts" Zeb said " they saved some of my people".

"Mine too" Hera replied.

And then we hear a thump and I opened the vent door to see a very dusty Ezra, tumble out. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, only to then turn around and try to get back in the vents, but to his surprise he was ripped out and dumped on the floor by Zeb, growling at him.

"Can we please get rid of this loth - rat?" Zeb growled, only to have Chopper turn up beeping in binary about Ezra's escape from him.

"No we can't the kid knows too much" Sabine said and I had to hide a smile from Ezra's hope fallen face. The kid is only two years younger than her in age, but at the moment that might as well be more, she just doesn't have it in her at the moment to like anyone like that. Although she does warm to him at the end.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Hera said wrapping an arm around his shoulders an leading him away.

"Keep two" Zeb yelled after her.

With Ezra sitting in my spot in the cockpit we started the mission. Hera told the empire transport that we had a wookiee captive and that we were told to place him with them, not that they would ever believe that Zeb is a wookiee, but still it would get us in the door.

Ezra's pov

I watched as the crew vanished inside the imperial transport, I hoped they would be okay, not that I cared that much about them, but they seemed like good people. It had been so long since I had any be nice to me, even the people who knew me or saw me never really helped me out at all, even that job with Bossk, I was nothing more than someone he was paying to help him out, it was never going to be forever. Then suddenly I got a strong feeling, I have had these feelings before and that always meant one thing.

"Something is coming" I said, without really knowing why I had said it like that, but within seconds a star destroyer suddenly exited hyperspace.

I see Hera try to contact the others, but it did not work.

"Dam, the comms must be jammed" and before I could say anything she continued with " Ezra, you need to board the transport and warn them".

"No, no way. Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?" I said.

"If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life's worth nothing. Kanan and the others, they need you, Ezra" Hera said, but it was not only Hera, I heard a male voice as well, but not one I recognized "hey, kid she's right you know" the invisible voice said.

The voice and Hera made sense, this needed to be done and Hera had to stay here to fly the ship away if we were in trouble. _Kriff, trouble really does find me_ I thought and a second later I was sure I had heard the voice in my head laughing his off. Was I really about to do this? was I really going to risk my life for people that could just get rid off me the second that they landed on Lothal again, but I knew I needed to do something.

"I can't believe I am doing this" I said running out of the room, but not before I heard both voices say " I can".

Kanan's pov

"At least this op is going better than our last op" Zeb said

 _Oh Zeb if you only knew what was just about to happen to us you would not say that_ I thought _._ I set the bomb to open the cell door only to hear small footsteps running up the hallway. That must be Ezra coming to tell us about the stormtroopers in the cell, I had made sure that the bomb was a little stronger than originally planned for this op.

Just as I thought I turn to see Ezra panting trying to get out the message.

"It's a trap" Ezra shouted "run".

In seconds the door opened revealing the stormtroopers behind it. Ezra fired off his energy sling shot hitting the bomb making it explode in the troopers faces. We fled down the corridor, only to be blocked by more troopers and this time an imperial officer.

" _Come on Sabine where are you?"_ I thought.

Just then the mandolorian came though and the artificial gravity was turned off. I could see Ezra was trying to swim through the corridor, except as I had guessed the first time I did this in my first go around, the boy didn't really know how. Something I would also need to teach him in, never know when the ability to swim might come in handy.

"Doing okay kid?" I asked with a chuckle as the boy flailed in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, does it look like I am doing okay?" He answered, still trying to swim, but then finding that didn't work he grabbed hold of Zeb as he floated past.

"Watch it" Zeb said, but went foreword taking out the troopers at the same time as I did with my blasters.

The anti gravity lasted until we made it to the docking corridor, where Chopper and Sabine joined us. I could tell from the gasp that slipped out of Ezra's mouth that the fall hit him hard. I wondered for a minute if he had an underlining injury.

"Everyone back to the Ghost. Sabine nose gun, Chopper tell Hera to take off" I said turning to look at Zeb and Ezra. I knew what was coming, but Zeb and Ezra this had to happen, it was a fixed point in time I could feel it and also it was a big step for both of them, and with that thought I ran into the Ghost's docking bay.

Ezra's pov

The big purple hairy guy Zeb is running in front of me after pulling me back with that large paw of his, then suddenly I am grabbed by an imperial officer.

"Kid move" Zeb yells, to which I replied "I'm trying", he got off a few more shots before it was obvious what he was going to do, with a quick "sorry kid" the air lock slammed shut and I was left alone.

They took me to a holding cell, and for a second I was feeling stupid for listening to Hera for doing this thing, also that dumb voice in my head why did it have to say anything and I still don't know who that was, that was when that imperial officer that grabbed me entered, well what ever he wanted I wasn't going to give it to him.

"I am agent Kallus of the imperial security bureau and you are?" mister muttonchops officer asked.

"Jabba the hutt" I replied, then when it didn't look like that was going to be enough I continued with "look, I just met those guys today. I don't know anything".

"Well that's not completely true" said the voice in my head, I flared up a little at the comment, but didn't let on that I was anything out of the ordinary.

"You're not here for what you know, Jabba. You're here to be used as bait" Kallus said.

"Bait? you think that they would come back for me? people just don't do that" I said feeling down right depressed.

Kallus didn't say anything, he just reached forward and brushed my shoulder before walking out and leaving me alone with the troopers, who quickly took all my stuff except the object that I took from Kanan's cabin and once the troopers were gone I took it out.

"Hey kid try and the box" said the voice, to which I said "yeah I was just about to do that".

I could tell it was special, that something lay inside, but I just couldn't open it. So I tossed it hard across the room and closed my eyes, wishing for help, anything that would get me away from here, just then a blue light filled the room and I opened my eyes to a voice coming from the box.

"This is master Obi - wan Kenobi. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving jedi. Trust in the force" the hologram said.

I got a rush from hearing those words and a feeling I hadn't felt before...hope. It filled me up and gave me the courage to do what I needed, I may not know what the force is, but right now that wasn't important I just needed to get away.

"Why don't you play a trick on them?" asked the voice and for the second time in the matter of hours I listened to it.

"Yo, bucketheads, you will be sorry when my uncle the emperor finds out you're keeping me here" I said and when that didn't work I started to pretend to choke and when they entered I slipped behind them and said "bye guys" with a quick salute.

Finding where they took my stuff wasn't hard thanks to the voice, and with my things there were helmets and other imperial stuff. I decided to place one of the cadet helmets on and I found out why Kanan and rest hadn't found the wookiees, they were being transferred to the spice mines of Kessel.

As I made my way through the vents to find my way off the ship. I heard that my escape had been reported along with the report that the rebels had infiltrated the lower hanger, so I made a deep voice and reported that they had been seen in the upper hanger too, which then spilt the forces.

 **An: part 3 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

spark of the rebellion part 3

Ezra's pov

"Well every little bit helps" I thought as I made my way through the vents to the lower hanger where hopefully the crew was waiting for me.

As I looked down through the grill of the vent system I could see three of the ghost crew running in this direction. The one called Kanan looking up at the vents like he knew I was going to be in here, but how could he? no one usually looks up at the vents, I mean I got around the city for the last seven years like this without the empire being able to mess with me too much. Suddenly I see the big guy Zeb right under me and this chance was to good not to take.

I dropped out of the vents right in front of him, surprising the man, but I had forgotten one thing I was wearing the cadet helmet. Well that was until a fist came out of no where and basically knocked it off my head. The helmet spun and I stumbled with the force of the blow, and I could swear I could here laughing both in the hanger and in my head. I took the helmet off and glared at him, he really should not have done that.

"First you ditch me, then you hit me?" I said, to which he said "how was I supposed to know it was you? you were wearing a bucket!".

We took off making our way back to the ghost, when blaster bolts flew over our heads. I threw the helmet at them, but that did nothing except make one of the troopers take a better shot and hit a fuel pod in front of us cutting our escape off. The fire raged and we took a hiding spot where we could cover ourselves until the fire was put out.

"Sabine see what you can do about the fuel fire, we will keep these imps busy until you do" Kanan said, keeping me close to him.

I watched as Sabine dealt with the fire and seemed to be painting something on the ground as well. I did not know why she would be doing that, but it looked like it was something she did all the time by the speed she was putting it down. Soon the fire was out and we were off again, but out of no where Kanan grabs me and spins around and I hear him give a small cry of pain. I look up and see that he had taken a shot in the shoulder that would have most likely killed me if the shot had actually hit me and despite the pain he was in he lifted me up into a cradle like hold keeping his body between me and the imps.

Soon we were on the ghost, just time to see Sabine's painting detonate, I guess that was a special type of paint. Hera quickly got us out of there and then came down to see how the crew was. I was shaking in Kanan's hold, I knew I should try and control it, I did not want to be seen as weak, but I just could not help it. Then suddenly I felt warm, and comforted, where was it coming from? and why did it feel like I had felt this warmth before?

"Easy Ezra, I've got you" Kanan said into my ear.

I calmed down for a little bit until I see Hera looking over Kanan's wound. I could see she wanted to take care of it and the other people of the crew wanted to be there to help. Just like always I was not wanted, why would I ever think that they would be any different to the others that I had worked with. I was alone, I would always be alone,no one cared about loth - rats like me. We lived and died so quickly in the streets and if I had to guess, my time is coming soon, if I did not join a crew soon I would be dead before next summer. I just could not take looking at the crew surrounding the injured Kanan, I just left them and made my way to the cockpit where the droid was driving the ship.

"Kanan is such a baby when he is injured, it took me a little bit of trickery to get me to look at that wound. At least it has been taken of now, speaking of being taken care of, let's get you home Ezra" Hera told me as she sat in her sit next to me.

My head dropped down and I mumbled something out to which she said " lov, I did not hear that, I need to get you home, your parents must be worried sick".

My voice came out a little louder, but sadder as I said "I don't have any parents".

I could tell Hera was about to say something about that until I feel something behind me and I see Kanan stride into the room, with a quick smile for Hera he turned to me and asked "how's it going kid".

"Fine" I said not wanting to talk about what I had just said to Hera.

"No really how is it going?" Kanan said again, I could tell that he was not going to let it go and I suppose I could tell him something about how I felt in that cell and how I felt when he saved me.

"Kanan I want to thank you for what you did for me, for what you all did, no one has really cared enough about me to care if I was taken by the empire before or even take a shot in the shoulder that might have killed me. People just don't care about loth - rats that much, I have been on the streets long enough to know that" I said.

"Not a problem pa...Ezra" Kanan said, stuttering over a word. Was he about to call me something else? this was not the first time today that I caught him doing that either.

"I wonder where those wookiees are?"Hera said braking the moment between Kanan and I, to which I said "I know where they are"

"Spill it?" Hera asked

"I heard it on the cadet's helmet's radio. There taking them to the spice mines of Kessel" I said then saw the quick look of worry pass between the two adults.

"Hera get us there now!" said Kanan.

"What's wrong" I asked only to have Hera answer "working in those mines is hard enough, but wookiees born in a forest, especially young wookiees its a death sentence".

Kanan's pov

As we traveled to Kessel I couldn't help noting how quiet Ezra had become. We had set up the plan to free the wookiees as best we could with what little information we had on the place and Ezra was going to be part of it, just like he was in my first life, but I didn't remember Ezra being like this before, so what was wrong with him? I had to find out, in this go around I was going to make sure that Ezra and Hera were my main focus. It wouldn't be that I would forget about the other two, but I knew that Ezra was barely holding on and I needed to show Hera that there was more to life than the rebellion.

"Ezra are you okay? you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I know how you reacted when we saved you from the empire" I said sitting next to the boy at the common room table.

"That's just it I do,but what if I'm not strong enough or something goes wrong because of me? it will be my fault" Ezra said pulling his knees close to his chest, in a very familiar action, something that took a long time for him to grow out of, although before I died the first time I did see the same action in a vision that was sent to me of the time after my death, but that time line died when I was given a second chance.

"I know you can do this,I wouldn't have allowed it other wise" I said placing a hand on his shoulder, only to have the boy lean into the touch. It was then I realized that Ezra was starved of company,and the wall he had put between us in my first life was to save him from the pain if I ever got rid of him, not that I ever would have.

"Well that not exactly true...what about the time with Luminara?" Joe said in my ear.

Okay that was a bad spot for both of us and yes before Joe said anything more I knew I basically left him, blocked the bond when I became blind, but I am not that person any more and I was going to do better, be better this time around.

"Just remember that" said Joe, his voice fading away.

"Okay just don't blame me when things go wrong. Trouble just has a way of finding me" said Ezra bring me back to him.

"Oh I believe about the trouble, but your not the only one that has trouble following you, some times it follows me as well" I said, then with a quick rub of his head, feeling that long hair tangling in my hand, something I had missed for so long, I left to help Hera in the cockpit.

The orbital security was a breeze as the ghost made it's downward spiral to the platform bellow. I knew Hera and Chopper would have our backs covered in the air to stop any ties or imperial aircraft from taking shots at us, not that they were much better shots than the troopers on the ground. Still having them there was one less worry for us to worry about.

"Don't get hit kid, I don't want to have to carry your body out" said Zeb.

I could feel the spike of worry from Ezra, I was sure that Zeb didn't mean anything bad by the comment but to a kid like Ezra, especially at this time in this in his life. The stormtrooper's blaster fire started up and I had to focus and I could feel the same from Ezra, the kid real did have the makings of a great jedi inside, he had just needed to push that I gave him, that I will give him to spark that fire. With a nod from me, I sent Ezra on his way to where the wookiee prisoners were being held.

As I watched Ezra for a moment to make sure things continued as they did before. A thought did hit me then, this was the day our lives really changed. Not only Ezra's, but everyones, this was the day I revealed that I was a jedi to the empire. Until this point in my life, I kept that part of my life hidden,secret, I didn't want the empire knowing more than they needed to know about me or the crew, the less they knew the better and safer it was for everyone.

Then suddenly just like before time stopped and I was with Joe again. This time he was yelling at someone on the phone and by the way he was acting the person on the other end of that conversation was yelling back. With a slam, which broke the phone, the desk and the wall when a piece of desk hit it, he finally turned to me.

"Officers they think they run the world, don't they know that is my job" Joe said then calming down he continued "Hi Kanan, so like I told you major choice will bring you here to the world between worlds, something like your force nexus. Any way this is so we can talk about the choice and make sure it is the right one".

"Okay, well I'm about to reveal that I am a jedi to the empire, well that is what happened before, which started to make things worse for us. If I don't reveal what I am to the empire, it will give the Ezra of this time line and I more time to get to know each other, make our bond stronger and maybe free up sometime to be with Hera" I told him.

"While that might be true, it may also have side effects that will change the way things happen, so be very sure that you have thought though what you are going to change before you change it. That being said the empire will find out one way or another, but holding off will give you time you need" Joe said.

"Okay I will make sure that it was the right thing to do" I said, and then I was back to where I was before I talked to Joe.

I shot at the troopers while telling Hera that we needed a twenty two pick up, I knew Ezra didn't know what that was, but it was the only way to get those wookiees out of there. I could feel Ezra's fear about the way things were going, but I knew what the kid was about to do he just needed the courage to do it. Maybe that was part of why I step out and revealed my jedi status to the empire the first time, but that was then and this is now, he could do this, I knew he could.

"Ezra watch the wookiees I need to know they are still here when Hera comes for us"I said and he nodded.

Ezra's pov

I watched as the wookiees along with Kanan, Sabine and Zeb traded blaster fire with each other until I hear the big silverback leader howl as it took a blaster bolt to the shoulder, which made the cub take off, with a stormtrooper on his heels. I didn't want to move from the spot I hiding in, but Kanan had said to keep the wookiees together, and I didn't want any child of any race to grow up like I did, alone, not wanted by anyone, living in fear for your life pretty much the whole day.

I hit my hand against the crate and then took off after the cub, I had to get to it if that storm trooper got to it I don't like to think what that trooper would do with the cub. I remember what they did to me when they caught me that time little after my parents were taken away, I still hae the scars to prove it. No I wouldn't allow that to happen, not on my watch, besides I could feel something, I wasn't sure what it was, but it was almost the same as my fear.

I see the wookiee cub cornered by the trooper on the bridge, and the trooper advancing foreword, blaster raised. I knew there was only one way I could help and so I jumped over the trooper's head landing in front of the cub protecting him. I quickly got rid of the cub's binders and the cub come to stand by my side. I didn't want it to get hurt, but I could feel something from the cub, even if I couldn't understand it's words I did get the meaning behind them.

"You think you can hit me with that blaster?" I taunted, taking the trooper's focus off the cub and onto me, giving the cub a chance to get behind the trooper.

"Watch it kid, I am an imperial trooper" the trooper yelled out,then suddenly he gave another type of yell as I fired my sling shot stun ball at him, making my stumble back and trip over the kneeling wookiee cub.

"Great work"I said to the cub and I got something back that felt like great work back too from the cub.

"Don't celebrate to soon" said a voice, and we turned to see the officer had followed us as well.

I knew then that I couldn't beat him on my own, even with the cub's help this was one person we just couldn't do anything about on our own.

Kanan's pov

I was there to see Ezra standing in front of the cub and Agent Kallus marching down the catwalk, blaster raised. I knew that Ezra had his sling shot ready to defend the wookiee, but they were out classed with this trooper, I needed to get there now before this got any worse just like Joe told me it could because if I had to reveal that I was a jedi to this person I would.

"Hand over the slave child, and I might let you live" I heard Kallus say

Only to have Ezra say back "I don't know where you get your delusions buckethead, he's not going any where"

"Well your alone right now, your friends are long gone, they just left you just like before" Kallus answered.

I could feel the pain shot through Ezra at the word alone, but he wasn't and never would be again so I said "not this time".

Kallus turned to see me standing behind him. He shot at me, but I dodged then shot off a few of my own, which hit Kallus and sent him tumbling over the catwalk, which I knew he would survive, but he didn't matter at the moment. Walking over to the two kids , I checked them out, which Ezra blushed over, I guess he hadn't had much contact at all, we then jumped off the side of the catwalk as the Ghost came up to meet us.

Sometime later after seeing the wookiees free and the large wookiee leader and his cub hug. I went to find Ezra, he had run off after see the wookiees reunite, his pain was obvious even to a non force sensitive and I wasn't going to wait until we got back Lothal and his tower before I gave him the choice, not that he knew he had one, like me the force just had a way to mess up your life.

"Ezra are you okay?" I asked, but instead of answering he asked a question of his own "what is the force?".

"The force is everything, it binds the galaxy together. Where did you hear about it?" I enquired.

"From the man obi - wan kenobi in your box thing. Sorry I took it" he answered looking down holding the holocron.

I took it back "I'm not. I set it as a task to see what you would do" I said, to which he asked "why?" so I answered " because I am a jedi and you can be too if you want too, you hae that potential. You can come with us, with me and learn the ways of the force and what it truly means to be a jedi".

"I thought the empire wiped out all of the jedi" Ezra said.

"Not all of us. So Ezra do you want to become a jedi, because I would understand if you didn't after what you went through today" I said placing an arm around his shoulders, feeling the boy shaking under my touch.

"I do" Ezra said, and smiled.

Into the Ghost's internal comlink I said with a hidden smile " Hera we hae one more mouth to feed".

 **An: well thoughts? more soon**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Droids in distress part 1

Kanan's pov

"So there are two sides to the force. The Jedi follow the light side and the Sith who follow the dark, there is also those who walk both sides of the force, and according to them them follow the will of the force, but those who do this are very rare. As a Jedi we have to be sure that we are not tempted by the dark side, although you can learn from it. I have learned from it to help me grow stronger in my techniques and abilities, but I also know that it is not what to do as the dark side users only think of themselves, not of others as Jedi do. For now don't worry about any of that, for now all you have to worry about is learning how to use the force" I said as Ezra and I sat in our room.

I had decided to have Ezra bunk with me in my cabin for now. I knew it was only a temporary fix as one day I hoped to move in with Hera, but for now Ezra needed me and I knew this was how it should have been from day one. I could feel our bond, already stronger than it was a month into Ezra joining us the first time around. Now starting real training with Ezra from the start, not needing Hera to talk me into it like she did the first time, I was making sure that he would have what he would need so that the dark would never have the pull on him that it did the last time.

"Clear your mind" I said as we sat facing each other.

"Clear my mind...are you crazy?" Ezra asked looking at me.

I had to think about this, what I remembered about being Ezra's age and every thing that with that. On top of all that Ezra was learning to be a Jedi which had its own problems, okay maybe clearing your mind at Ezra's age was asking a bit much, but it was some thing that all padawans went through, so I just held my hand up with two fingers close together.

"A little bit! now you tell me!" Ezra said, throwing his hands up

I chuckled a little and then said "I don't know many force users that don't seem a little crazy to others".

"And the clearing the mind thing,mediation that we have been doing will help with that?" Ezra asked now closing his eyes then continued"I still think you are crazier than most Jedi, what is the braid thing you put in my hair?"

"It's a padawan braid, and most padawans have one. I had one at your age. Its a symbol of the tie between master and student that is why it is made up of your hair and mine combined, with a bead at the end to show the journey we are on together" I said thinking on the braid I had to cut off myself, hoping that I would be the one to cut this one off.

"Oh, but our bond?"

"Is another sign of our connection, but unlike the braid which is cut off when the padawan is ready to become a jedi knight, the bond is forever, not even death can fully separate that connection"I explained.

"That won't happen, will it? you won't leave me?" Ezra said, his force signature full of pain that he just couldn't hide any more.

"Not if I can help it, but just know for now I will always be with you no matter what happens" I said soothing the pain.

"Well I am going to do all I can to make sure that never happens. Master you will be around for a very long time"Ezra said sounding very sure of himself.

"Fine, if your that sure. Any way the point of this lesson is the better the connection between master and padawan the easier it will be to fight the dark side until the padawan can do it on their own" I said.

"I don't think I will be ever ready for that" Ezra said, still thinking of me leaving him.

 _Oh Ezra if you only knew_ I thought, not needing the reminder from Joe that I had already died once and that I knew it was highly likely that I was going to die again, but this time I was going to make sure every thing was set up if that happened to me again.

Then suddenly we hear yelling outside the door and I say "well that's the end of that lesson. no one would be able to meditate through that. Let's go and see what is up?" and Ezra and I walked out to find Hera yelling at Zeb.

"Can't believe you did that Zeb! some times you act younger than Ezra even though your the oldest of us all! spill it why did you do this?" Hera yelled at Zeb who usually towered over all of us, but right now seemed to have shrunk down to the size of a loth - cat.

"Sabine said she wanted to paint one and I just saw it sitting there. The owner and I... well he won't need it to see the stars, also I did use it to free some farmers that the empire had taken prisoner" Zeb explained.

"Hera what is going on?" I asked as Ezra and I joined them.

"Mr purple warrior here stole a tie fighter for Sabine to paint, but apparently it was okay because he freed some farmers from the empire" Hera replied, still looking like she was going to hit Zeb so hard he was going to see stars.

"The farmers who were they?" asked Ezra quietly, to which Zeb said "one's name was Summar".

"Ezra does that name mean anything to you?" I asked,and the boy nodded, but didn't say anything else until he felt an encouragement feeling I sent to him.

"Summar was a friend of my parents, and one of the only people that would give me things to eat when I was on the streets" Ezra answered.

Hera looked like she wasn't going to hit Zeb anymore, but any minute if I got this right she was...

"Hera let me go!".

"Not happening Ezra" Hera said, as she held Ezra in a tight hug, but I could see even though Ezra had protested he really did want a hug from his space mum, I knew that he didn't have enough of them growing up and that was going to be another thing I was going to change.

"Not too many, Ezra is the type of kid that is not too touch - y, feel - ly. Any way that was a better start to Ezra's jedi training than last time" Joe said in my ear.

As if I needed the reminder of the last time I tried to train Ezra and I was about to tell him so when Hera interrupted me speaking over the top of Ezra's head "fine, Zeb we will deal with this later. For now Kanan we need to take that job of vizago's. We need the money for supplies and fuel, I know you said you had a bad feeling about it, but if we don't we might as well put the Ghost in storage for a while until we can get her in the air again" and I swear I could hear Joe chuckling in my ear about it.

"Fine I may not like the man very much, but he does keep us in the air" I said, hoping that Joe got the double meaning to my words.

Some time later we boarded the star commuter shuttle ST - 45, bound for Garel. Ezra had played his part well, planning to get zapped by Chopper hadn't been the best part of the plan, but it was needed, not that he was going to be happy when it happened. I told Chopper to keep it on a low setting, not even high enough to stun the boy, and I made sure Hera repeated the order as he rarely listened to any one else.

Just then Maketh Tua and Amala Wabo the aqualish trader came on board. The trader was very chatty, but from his words, he only spoke aqualish and a few words of basic and as I remembered Tua didn't speak a word of it. I knew who she was waiting for and I still didn't understand why they were sent in the first place, only one of them was any good at their job.

"Where is that translator?" Tua said, to which a metallic voice answered "coming minister!, come along, R2" and a gold protocol droid with a blue - domed R2 unit came on board and after identifying themselves to Tua the protocol droid started to translate for her.

I could see how nervous Ezra was as I slipped in behind him. I sent him strength along the bond so he wouldn't show or give us away. I knew he had fears of being caught by the empire and I didn't blame him for that, but I was determined that even if it did mean my death again I would do it for him there was nothing I would not do for Ezra or Hera. They above all others were the closest to me, not that I would be there for the others, but they didn't need me like Ezra and Hera did.. Maybe one day I would have a child of my own, but Ezra would always be my first.

Sending feelings along the bond wasn't as hard as last time and realizing now how easy this was getting as Ezra got used to me doing this. It was something I did for the Ezra in my first life especially in these early days when so much was new to him, but unlike this life the Ezra of that time was closed off, too secretive, didn't really trust any one. This Ezra was willing to have the help, I just had to hope that it didn't turn into something that could be trouble for us later on.

As the shuttle jumped into hyperspace I gave Ezra the signal and Ezra started to push Chopper around, who was poking him up until now, to which Chopper shot out electricity not only at Ezra, but at me as well hitting us both, that was not suppose to be part of the plan. Chopper the murder bot must have decided to do it own his own as I didn't remember him actually hitting me with those volts last time.

"Will you cut it out? you have plenty of room!" Ezra said as Chopper continued to fight him.

"Isn't there some rule against droids in the passenger area?"I said to the droid pilot.

"Sir, your astromech must proceed to the back of the craft"said the droid as it turned to face Ezra, to which Ezra said "if my astromech's banished, then those two astromechs should be banished too".

"Astromech? me? I have never been so insulted! I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid, fluent in six million forms of..." said C- 3po, Tua cut him off by saying "pilot, these two droids are with me on imperial business".

"Sorry, ma'am,but these are imperial regulations" the droid said singing around back to space as it pulled it's visor down.

Chopper, C3po and R2 - D2 made their way to the back of the shuttle, causing a small fight to break out between Chopper and R2 - D2, I guessed knowing them they will never get along, but as I have thought before Chopper hardly gets along with any one on the Ghost and we're his crew. I winked and sent a warm feeling to Ezra to let him know he did a good job.

Up front just like we planned the misunderstanding between Tua and Wabo increased. Zeb leaned over the back of their seats and said "Excuse me, but if it's of any help, my ward here is quite fluent in aqualish" when we all knew Sabine knew more languages than that, but they isn't need to know that.

Sabine waved off the comment, but continued with "I would never presume, though it would be good practice for my level five exams at the imperial academy".

Tua smiled and then said "you're a level five academy student? I was too once upon a time".

Ezra shifted in his seat all confidence slowly draining away. He knew what was going to happen next, we all did and I could feel that he was not sure he could pull it off on his own, but what he didn't know, what none of them knew right now was that Ezra and the rest were able to do so much on their own that working in a team wasn't always needed, it helped, but not needed.

"Ezra calm, you've got this" I said softly, so no one could hear me, but Ezra, which gave him the boost he needed.

Just then Tua spoke again " ask Mr Wabo where the shipment is being held" and Sabine told her after Wabo's response was "bay seventeen".

Ezra's pov

As the shuttle landed everyone went their separate ways, but not before Sabine told me as she walked past "bay seven". I nodded then hid for a bit so that no one would see what I was about to next. I climbed up and took off the vent cover and crawled inside. I hope Kanan could feel how annoyed I was at doing this because he did say that our bond was strong enough now to get feelings from one another. My clothes and hands were coated with grime as I continued down the duct.

"This is disgusting" I thought and even though it was something I had done many times, didn't mean I liked it.

"Kanan, I thought you were going to teach me more jedi stuff, so far on this mission all I'm doing is thieving, which I already knew how to do since I was seven" I said into my comlink.

"I know, I promise we will work on something better once this mission is over, but right now the Ghost needs fuel and food" Kanan commed back.

"My choice?" I asked.

"Within reason" Kanan said cautiously.

"Light saber training?" I asked now, since seeing it and watching Kanan practice with it, I wanted my shot.

"Not my first choice, but okay, we get this done, we will start working on light saber forms" Kanan said.

I continued to the top of vent and took the vent cover off and emerged on a hanger rooftop. I took a breath then ran and jumped, landing on the roof a few meters away. The next jump I nearly get hit by a shuttle pasting by as I landed and almost fell off the next rooftop. I needed a boost after that, I could almost hear the voice that helped me before shouting words of encouragement. Finally after the last jump I made it to the roof of bay seven, which I quickly found a duct and dropped through it to land inside.

I went to the bay's control panel and using my astromech arm in my backpack, which I had told Kanan that I would need to bring, I never really leave it anywhere when I am out, always afraid that someone will take what is inside, but I did trust Kanan, and I was starting to trust the others, well Hera at least, and even though I had flirted with Sabine I really didn't know what to make of her and Zeb well...Zeb was warming up to me, and Chopper was Chopper. I overrode the lock so that Kanan, Zeb and Sabine could come in. While Zeb and Sabine, move to go get the crates Kanan went to open bay eight's control panel so the Ghost could land.

 **An: happy easter everyone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Droids in distress part 2

Kanan's pov

"Well...kid, you pulled it off" I heard Zeb, to which Ezra responded "was there any doubt?" and both Zeb and Sabine said together "yes".

At first I was going to say something to Ezra that they didn't mean anything by what they said, but then I felt Ezra's realization that this was their type of dry sense of humor, then suddenly I felt his distrust in them, that they were not abusing him too. His feelings of trust were so low, the only one he had any real trust in was me and that was only in its early stages, but still I knew it would come with time.

"Do we know what vizago has us stealing?" Hera's voice said over the comlink.

"Go see Zeb" I answered even though I knew what it was, watching Zeb walk over to the crate, knowing what he was about to find, I felt sorry of the guy.

"Karabast" I hear, Zeb's favorite curse word fill the air waves, something that because less and less as the years went on.

"They're T - 7 ion disruptors" Sabine said as she look at the one she had pulled out, then continued after she finished looking at it "these were banned by the senate. You can short circuit an entire ship with these".

I remembered what Hera told me about my rescue from mustafar Sabine sent a bomb in the tie that Zeb just liberated and it sent a short circuit through the star destroyer. Maybe this where she got the idea from, only on a lesser scale, but then who knows where she gets her ideas from. Even right to the end of my life the first time around we knew very little of her life, so who knows what else is hiding in there.

"That's not why they were banned" Zeb growled out, the pain of the memory leaking into his voice.

"Sorry to disrupt your mission Kanan but what did they do to the big guy?" Joe said as he appeared before me.

At first I looked around to see if the others had seen him, but the only one who was acting like there was anything different was Ezra. From what he told me he had heard a voice helping him out before and I had passed off some of my own like this too, but the time was coming when I would have to tell him about Joe and some of what happened to me. Jedi padawans are really troublesome, I don't know how Master Depa put up with me, until I realized she didn't, well not for long any way.

"I don't know all of it, but from what Zeb has said he watched his fellow Lasat were disintegrated atom by atom by the disruptor's beam" I answered.

"Nasty, but then what can expect from people like that. I should say watch what Ezra starts to work out, but you seem to be on to that, any way carry on with what you were doing, oh and your droid is making friends" Joe said and then I was back.

" Get them aboard the Ghost" I yelled out and saw that Ezra got to work with Sabine all thought of my behavior forgotten about for now, quickly switching on the anti - grav controls for the crates and getting them stored in the Ghost.

As the last of the crates were loaded onto the Ghost, the empire with Tua and Wabo turned up also with them was C - 3po and R2 - d2.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Zeb as they approached.

The storm troopers lifted their blasters, and I knew what was coming, but didn't stop it, Zeb needed to let off some steam and this was a great way for him to do that. Storm troopers were easy targets for someone like Zeb and it was not like they were going to hit him with their blasters any way, storm troopers are really bad shots, who couldn't hit something if it was floating in mid air helpless.

"Amda Wabo says those crates contain his disruptors" said C - 3po, once the man in question had talked.

"There must be some mistake. Can't possibly be disruptors in there because they're illegal, right?" Zeb said getting closer to them all the time and giving us the time to finish loading.

"That's irrelevant. We're going to search your crates" Tua said.

"Be my guest" Zeb said as the storm trooper's commander waved two other troopers forward, but as soon as they did Zeb grinned and said "on second thoughts...".

I smiled as Zeb got to work on the storm troopers, whirling and slamming his huge framed body along with his bo - rifle into the troopers. Quickly he activated his rifle and charged at the other storm troopers.

"You want disruption, I'll give you disruption" he yells.

"I suddenly see flashes of yellow stun balls firing away as Ezra helped and just when I thought the kiddo didn't really care that much about Zeb, the kid surprises me with this. Okay if Ezra was going to do this then I should do something too, after all I can't leave a old lasat and a young lothian kid to take on these bucket heads, besides I can feel Ezra starting to weaken, he used a lot of force energy today.

"Kanan, Chopper has got followers" Ezra said, as we saw Chopper wheel past everyone and up onto the Ghost's ramp with C - 3po and R2 - d2 right behind.

"Don't worry about that now, everyone on the Ghost now" I yelled and we made it quickly up onto the Ghost.

"Oh, look Chopper made friends" Sabine said as the gold C - 3po said " I told you that old C1 knew what he was doing. We're safe in here" and as the C - 3po unit took in where it was, it saw us and then said "thieves? here? that ridiculous".

I said into the Ghost's internal comlink "specter I to Ghost, we're good to go" and to Sabine I said "specter 5, let's get a restraining bolt on these two imperial droids" even though I knew who they belong too.

"On it" Sabine replied.

As I went to climb up the ladder to Hera Zeb said "Kanan, a word?" to which I said "can it wait?". I knew what was coming having just told Joe about it, but I had to act like I didn't and besides these memories Zeb didn't need to relive them.

"If I don't confirm our rendezvous with vizago we'll have done all this for nothing. We might not have the fuel to fly again" I finished saying, which had Zeb scratching back of his head.

"Yeah about that. Maybe this time we don't sell to vizago, maybe we get those disruptors outta circulation instead" Zeb said.

I could tell how much he didn't want these disruptors to fall into other people's hands. We could destroy them and I knew we would eventually destroy them, and that happened at vizago's so taking them there was a no brainier, but this was also a big lesson for Zeb and Ezra. Also the droids would report what they knew about us to Bail Organa, we had to do this.

"At least we got them out of imperial circulation. When I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T - 7s as prototypes so the empire could mass - produce them on Lothal" Sabine said as she got set to put the restraining bolts on the droids.

"See Zeb, perfect crime. We steal weapons meant for the empire and sell them for the credits we desperately need to keep this bird flying" I said squeezing Zeb's shoulder as I continued with what I was going to do.

"Hey if we need more credits, maybe vizago will buy the two droids" said Sabine.

"Good idea" I said, but I knew he wouldn't go for it, he was more of an arms dealer, as I continued to the cockpit I could see Zeb's head sink and the feeling I got of him was so dark.

"Easy Ezra lift the cup up" I said some time later, but the boy was having some trouble with concentration on the lesson. Zeb was in a foul mood and because of Ezra's opening force signature things were becoming very burred.

"Kanan let me deal with Ezra, you take on the big guy and Ezra can you come in here?" Hera said knowing that the boy was frustrated.

Ezra's pov

I was in a foul mood myself after Zeb's mood making it hard to do the lesson Kanan was trying to give me. Not that it helped much, apart from the mediation I did with Kanan every morning which in spite of what I thought of it in the beginning, I was really starting to enjoy it. Maybe it wasn't the mediation, it was spending time with Kanan someone who cared about me.

As I sat down next to Hera, she said " maybe you can cut Zeb a little slack. Do you know what a T - 7 disruptor is? what it does to an organic being?".

"Well, no..." I said not sure of what to say..

"Well, Zeb knows, because it's what the imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world. Very few lasat survived, and none remain on lasan" Hera finished.

I nodded and thought about that, I had lost everything the day the empire had come to my home, but so had Zeb, he had lost everyone. I knew the empire was bad to the bone, but to wipe out an entire species? that was evil.

"Good man" Hera said then smiled and continued " on a lighter note how's the jedi training going with Kanan?"

"It's okay, I just wish I could do more for him. It feels like he wants more for me, give me more than he had for himself at my age. I just wish I was a strong enough padawan for him" I said, my head dropping.

"Really, is that all? we'll see about that" Hera said giving my shoulder a squeeze, I didn't know what she could do for me, but something told me to leave it in her hands.

It was when we had landed and had began to off load the crates that I notice something about Kanan. He was keeping close to Zeb, it was if he knew something was going to happen to him if he wasn't there to help, but then I heard a speeder driving up and a strange horned man leap out and come up to us.

"Ezra this is vizago, vizago this is Ezra our newest member of the crew" Kanan said coming up to stand by me.

"I don't like kids, especially ones that are so small that I could step on them. Kanan keep that bug away from me and we will get on fine" Vizago said and before I could say anything in reply the horned man went over to the disruptors and said now "I can make some beautiful music with this".

"They're not that kind of instrument" Zeb snarled.

"You just have to know how to play them and play those who want to buy them" vizago said now not caring what Zeb had just said.

Kanan's pov

I could see Zeb appealing to me with the most desperate of looks not to sell the blasters, but we needed the credits and vizago's droids had already begun loading the crates on the speeder.

"Let's get this over with" I mumbled, I knew any moment the empire will turn up, I still wasn't sure how, I never did find out the first time.

"I know! I know!" Joe said in my ear, sounding a lot like a padawan I used to know.

"What is it then you kriffing ghost" I whispered, growling a little.

"Well if that is the attitude you are going to take, I won't tell you" He said back.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. So will you tell me?" I asked to which Joe said " fine, the droid with you, the gold one C - 3po told on you. Thought it is going to be rescued".

"Of course" I said and Joe disappeared again.

Vizago in the mean time was arguing with Hera and I could see why, the empire had turned up in the distance. There was a imperial freighter carrying walkers and they were getting closer all the time.

"Leave the rest of the crates, we're gone" Vizago said to the droids.

"You didn't pay us" I said grabbing his arm.

Vizago pulled his arm free from my grip and said "Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half the shipment, and he doesn't pay for trouble with the imperials" and as he got on to his speeder he continued " my friends, I hope you live to bargain another day, if you don't..." and then the speeders tore off into the plains beyond.

"We can't let these disruptors fall into imperial hands" I said and then saw the small R2 unit rolling towards the open crate.

"What are you doing?" I heard the gold droid say, as the little droid tinkered with what was inside.

"Of course! overload the disruptors and boom! good call, little guy. You can join the crew anytime" Sabine said patting the R2 unit.

I looked over at the others and said "Hera, help Sabine open the crates. Zeb,Ezra line 'em up. We'll use the crates for cover until they're ready to blow".

Quickly we get things ready as the freighter dropped the walkers from its undercarriage. They landed and opened fire in the next second. I took a disruptor from a crate and aimed it at one of the walkers and pulled the trigger, which shot a beam of energy at it, which quickly toppled it.

I was just about to do it again when the force shot off a warning a second before the other walker shot close to where I was standing with Ezra, which knocked us off our feet. Ezra was shivering with shock, but I couldn't really help him in my condition, my eye sight was blurry, at least I wasn't blind this time, only it was going to take a few minutes to clear it.

Pulling on the months of training I had when I was blind I focused on the people around me so that I could see friend from foe. I could see a green aura of what must be Hera sprinting towards the large dark grey shape which I knew was the other walker,using her blaster pistol, causing it to turn away from a lightening blue shape laying beside, which from memory of my other life, was Ezra and I. The blurring cleared as I heard a small gasp from Ezra, only to be followed by my own as Zeb picked us up and move us to a safer spot.

I see now Hera weaving between the stone circle of pillars, leading the walker on a wild loth - cat chase. Something we had done as a family on our day off, something that had Ezra laughing like the kid he was, Sabine too in her way. That day Ezra had fallen asleep before we had decided to go back to the Ghost, so I had carried him back, it is and was one of my best memories, one I was going to make sure happened again. Back to the fighting, I saw Kallus finally come off the freighter with a group of storm troopers.

"Advance and fire" Kallus said as he pointed his hand at us.

I could feel Ezra's short breathes beside me,this was starting to become too much for the kid, the boy would have been running if he wasn't so afraid. I put my hand on his shoulder, sending warmth and comfort down the bond that we were developing.

Just then we hear " you! Lasat! come out and face me!".

I didn't need to be this close to Zeb to hear his growl, to see his eyes widen at the weapon Kallus presented. Zeb leapt away from us extending his bo - rifle into a staff and sending electricity into it.

"Only the honor guard of Lasan may carry a bo - rifle"Zeb snarled.

"I know. I removed it from a guardsman myself" Kallus said, extending his bo - rifle and soon a fight started.

"That fool is going to get himself killed" I said as Ezra and I push a crate full of disruptors in line for the last walker to walk into.

"I was there when Lasan fell. I know why you fear these disruptors, I gave the order to use them" Kallus said as he slipped in a jab that had Zeb staggering back.

All of a sudden the walker hit the crate and exploded knocking everyone off their feet, except Kallus and Zeb, which gave Kallus the opening he had been hoping for, he struck again with his staff bringing Zeb to his knees.

I see Ezra get up and with a cry of "noooooooooooooo!" Ezra sent out a pulse of force power, he threw Kallus backwards away from Zeb.

I could see how stunned he was, we really only had done the basics so far. A force push like that was a more advanced skill, I needed to get the boy safely away so he could process what he had just done. So seeing Hera I signaled to her.

"Take care of the kid" I said, to which she replied "right, come on Ezra" and lead the kid away, with Ezra still staring at his hands.

I went over to Zeb and help him up, "come on big guy" I said, and I see Zeb grab his rifle before we made our way to the Ghost.

As soon as it was safe and the Ghost was in hyperspace. We were all gathered around Zeb, who was resting on the cargo bay floor, recovering, not quite strong enough to get to his feet yet.

"Thanks mate. Appreciate the save" Zeb said to me.

"Wasn't me, that was all Ezra" I said, smiling at the boy and I could tell from the feelings I was getting off Zeb and Ezra that they would soon become fast friends.

Some time later the Ghost was docked with senator Bail Organa's ship. I took the droids R2 - D2 and C - 3po back to him, not expecting a reward, but I did remember getting one and just like last time Bail came through.

"That's very generous" I said, to which he said "I'm very fond of those two droids, besides the simplest gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope".

"That's a jedi saying" I said only to have him say " safe travels, my friend".

As I walked off I was sure I heard him ask the droids " show me what you have on your rebels".

Ezra was asleep when I was contacted by Joe again, he appeared before me, with quick look at the kid, where the padawan braid could be seen, he turned to me and said "The kid was really brave today, I don't know if I would have been able to do what he did".

"Yeah he is braver than I was at the same age" I said, running my hand through his hair when he was showing signs of his nightmare coming out.

"Kanan I have come to warn you, be careful who you show that braid too. Most will not know it, but dark siders will" Joe said then left me alone.

"That's not happening" I said.

 **An: like it? reviews give me something to smile about.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rise of the old masters part 1

Ezra's pov

"Now that you have mastered the basics of force control through the lessons that we have been working on, its time to move on to the next step. Are you ready, padawan?" Kanan asked sounding like he knew I could do what he asked of me.

The thing was I was not so sure about that. until I heard a voice that started of like a whisper and then got louder, it was that strange voice that I had heard before when I had helped rescue the clan of wookiees speak up. The voice, like Kanan's, sounded so sure about what it was telling me, so comforting soothing my worries. It too knew I could do what Kanan was asking of me. Would I meet that voice one day? I hope so.

"Use your head, use your heart and believe in yourself" the male voice said.

It sounded a little different this time, like there was another voice trying to break through to me as well, a female voice, then it did. It was some one that sounded young and old at the same time, a voice that seem to be connected to me, but I knew it was not a voice that I knew so it could not be my mother. so who was it?

"The force is everywhere,in everything. It is in me, it is in your master and it is most certainly strong in you, my padawan's padawan" said the female voice it too sounded sure in what I could do.

The comfort was even more than the other voice...wait! padawan's padawan? that must mean that this was Kanan's master Depa Billaba, but Kanan told me she died long time ago when order sixty six came down on the Jedi order. How could this be her? and was her connection to that other voice? did Kanan know? then I realized I had not given Kanan my answer yet, so with thought I let the voices fade a way and gave Kanan my answer.

"Okay Kanan, let's do this" I said, hoping I sounded better than I felt right then.

I felt kanan touch my shoulder with his hand and I looked up to see a soft smile on his face, then I relaxed, I could do this what ever it was going to be I would be ready. Soon the Ghost was in the air and Kanan, Zeb, Chopper and I were on top ready to start the next part of my training. Why it had to be in the air, or why Zeb and Chopper had to be there I was not sure, but what ever, a lesson is a lesson no matter who is there to see it.

My eyes were soon closed as I did a one handed hand stand or at least tried too, on top of the Ghost's ice hull. I could feel the gusts of cold wind blowing passed my body, chilling my too thin body to the bone. I had put on a little weight since joining the crew, Kanan made sure of that, but that did not mean it stayed on. From what I had found out from Hera when she did a heath check on me, my body might never put on any fat reserves that I needed.

Flashback

"Hera what does that mean?" I asked slipping back into my gear.

"Fat reserves, help the body with energy, disease protection and other things like that. Now because your a force sensitive that might not be a problem, but it will also mean that your body might not have the energy it needs to grow, which is why you are so short for your age" Hera answered placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Great Zeb will keep teasing me about my height all my life, won't he?" I said my head hanging down, my hair hiding my face.

"Don't worry about that, next to Zeb every one is short" she said with a laugh and that did make me feel a lot better after that.

Flashback ends

"Focus" came Kanan's voice bring me out of my memories, then it came again "focus on letting go" easy for him to say he was not the one upside down on a slippery surface.

"Letting go, rather hold on if you don't mind" I answered trying again not to put my second hand down to steady myself, and remembering how much easier it was on the ground to do this.

"Focus" Kanan said again bring my mind back to what I was doing.

"I'm trying" I answered, not even bothering to glare at Zeb who was chuckling with Chopper behind Kanan's back.

"Do or do not, there is no try" Kanan told me, as Zeb and Chopper laughed more openly now, this time I did glare at the two of them, I would like to see them try and do this.

"What does that even mean? how can I do some thing if I don't try to do it?" I asked, opening one eye to look at my master, let's see him try and answer that one.

"Actually, that always confused me too, but as I understand it, it means that you are not capable of doing a certain task or at the very least lack the necessary self - confidence to do it. It implies you are not sure if you can do it. By getting rid of the word try, you make up your mind to either do some thing or not. It was and maybe still is master Yoda's favorite saying and he use to say it a lot" Kanan explained, although this explanation still confused me as well.

Zeb yawned " c'mon, kid, amuse me. Use the force!" when that didn't work Zeb came over and wriggled the gun turret I was hand standing on, making said hand stand collapse, tumbling me on to the deck of the Ghost. Quickly Kanan came over to help me up as I did my best Hera style glare at Zeb, as Chopper continued to chuckle in the background.

"Do they have to be here?" I said, wishing that it was only Kanan and I doing this, just like it had been at the very start.

"There will always be distractions, you need to learn to focus through them. Let's try something else" Kanan said as he clicked together the two pieces of his light saber hilt and gave it to me, this made me smile because this time I didn't have to steal it.

"This is more like it" I said, my smile becoming brighter. I loved the feel of it in my hand, it called to me before, it still called to me now, it was almost like it wanted to belong to me.

"Maybe it will one day, kid" said the male voice in my head.

"Shut it you, I would never take the light saber away from Kanan" I told the voice with a Hera - like growl, this just made the voice laugh.

"You already have" the voice said then faded away with a laugh.

I didn't know what the voice meant by that, but it would take something bad, like I had to go to a fight on my own because Kanan couldn't help me for some reason and all I had was the choice of taking Kanan's weapon to the fight before I would take it, but hopefully I would have my own soon so that would never be need to take it again,and hopefully that would help me on my way to be a jedi like Kanan.

"Having a laser sword doesn't make you a jedi" Kanan said, if reading what I was thinking.

"Gets me closer" I said as I activated the blade and watched as Kanan showed me to adjust the length of the blade to my height.

"I think it should be a little shorter" said Zeb laughing and Chopper laughed with him.

As I shorten it I said after remembering what Hera had said "watch it I may be short now, but I will grow tall like Kanan", glaring at him, then I headed up to the end of the Ghost's hull ready to begin my light saber form lesson, as well as my sensing lesson.

"Close your eyes Ezra, and Chopper let him have it" Kanan said

Kanan's pov

"Kanan remember...don't push the kid too much" I heard Joe whisper in my ear, his voice full of warning about what was about to happen.I did remember the first time we did this lesson in my first life, but I knew my kid well and I knew he could handle this, so I decided not to listen to the annoying voice of Joe, as he had no right to tell me what I can and cannot do with my padawan.

I saw and heard the whir of the droid's arms as it scooped out of the bin next to it empty blue milk containers, and pitched them at Ezra. We had practiced this lesson on the ground with his eyes open, but this was different and listening to something being thrown at you was not the same as seeing. I could see that Ezra was moving the sword as much as he could, sometimes hitting the milk containers, sometimes not. I could tell by the way he moved sometimes that he was going to have some bruises tomorrow.

"That's it, kid! use your body to stop that rubbish" Zeb said as Chopper sniggered and started throwing them faster.

"You're not focusing, keep the blade up" I said, watching Ezra tense even more than he was, maybe it really was too soon for this lesson.

"Told you so" said a smug Joe in my head

"Enough out of you" I sent, only to have Joe say back "like padawan,like master".

"What do you mean by that? have you been talking to Ezra again?"I asked him, and he said "yes and not only me, your master had a few things to tell him too this time around" fading away without any more answers.

I wondered why master Depa would talk to him and not to me, then I that Ezra had enough of being pushed around by Chopper and he had opened his eyes determined to hit the next volly of containers,only to have one strike him in the head, and as someone who has had their fair share of head injuries in their life, I could tell he would be seeing stars, a whole galaxy of them by the way he was moving. He just could not keep steady and he staggered back and off the side of the Ghost.

"Ezra!" I desperately yelled and raced over, only to see him holding on to the outside of the cockpit, only to see a surprised Sabine there. I feel Ezra weaken and slip a little even as I was trying to pull him up to me. The slip continued and Ezra started his downward spiral to what he thought was going to be his death.

Then it happened, it was so quiet that I would have missed it if I wasn't so in tune with my padawan,it was his voice, the first time he had sent anything to me and it had to be that. It wasn't though we didn't thought speak in my first life, but it was after mustafar before we could.

"I have let Kanan down" Ezra's thought voice sent me.

He didn't let me down, I let him down by doing this lesson like this. Well that wasn't going to happen again. I pushed my force signature out and hooked the kid like he was tied to a rope. I didn't remember this being so hard last time, but then my own force powers had grown before my first death. So I guess they were back to where they were at this time in my life. I wouldn't let them stay that way, so I would train myself as well as Ezra.

"Zeb" I yelled and I saw him reach out and catch Ezra, then pull him onto the ramp before I let the power go.

"Should have listened to you" I sent to Joe, only to have him send back "it's okay sometimes I am a hard man to listen too".

"Well if I do it again.."I started to say before Joe interrupted " then I know you're just like the rest. Kanan you have a frightened kid to get back too, be easy on him"

I climbed down to see Ezra standing there and even though he was trying to keep it together, he was failing. I had to fix this, but what to say? I knew I couldn't say what I did before in my first life, that had come about because of my own failings and shock at seeing my Ezra falling through the sky and also not realizing that Ezra was only just starting to recover from his fall. Now I see the same padawan looking like he did that day, but he would not hear the same words.

"Ezra, are you okay? don't be so down on yourself when it comes to things like this. If your unfocused and full of self doubt then it is easy to fail" I said and then I realized my mistake as Ezra glared at me.

"And whose fault is that, master?" Ezra asked, before I answered " mine, I know you think that I can't do anything wrong, but I can. Sometimes its difficult to teach because I am also a student, its something that we need to work at together, okay?" placing a hand not on his shoulder like I would have, but on his cheek where the scars would one day be.

I feel the skin shiver at my touch, but then Ezra leaned in and said "I understand". I wasn't sure that he did, but I would go with it for now. As we walked into the common room with my arm now around Ezra's shoulders I could tell that what had just happened had an impact on Hera because she basically ripped the kid out of my arms and hugged the kid to death, then checked him all over making sure that nothing else had happened. I was sure he got more injuries from Hera's mother hen hug than anything else that had just happened.

The holonet broadcast was on and at the moment it was only empire news, but then all of a sudden the old republic symbol broke into the broadcast " citizens, this is senator in exile Gall Trayvis. I bring more news that the empire doesn't want you to hear. One of the republic's greatest peace keepers, jedi master Luminara Unduli, is alive. She has been imprisoned somewhere in the stygeon system" said the broadcast and then it was cut off.

"How can I tell them that this is a trap?" I thought. I hoped that Joe would turn up soon to share some of his wisdom because right now I have nothing.

 **An: hope this was okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

rise of the old masters part 2

Kanan's pov

"Remember what this day means, to you, to Ezra. You can't just say that this is a trap and have everyone believe you, some things have to play out" Joe said appearing beside me just like I hoped he would, but he was not there for what happened after we escaped the inquisitor the first time.

"You weren't there! you didn't see what today did to Ezra!" I yelled at him, quickly ending the talk and letting me back into the real world again.

I looked at them still talking about what they could do, only Ezra saw some thing had happened. I gave him a quick smile and then made it look like I was listening to the conversation, but I wasn't, the only thing I could think of right now was what Ezra was like the days after this attack the first time around. When we did this the first time he had been so cocky, so determined to show me that he could be a jedi. It could have ended so much worse that day, but for weeks afterword Ezra had stayed in my room, nightmares of dead jedi and the inquisitor plaguing him. Some times the dead jedi was me, some times I was the inquisitor.

This time we were going in with some one in on the secret, and Ezra was further along in his training than he was the first time. How would that play into this mission? our bond was stronger and I could help him better this time to deal with any nightmares that might happen after this. Then I knew what I had to do and even though I was not going to like it, it was needed to get where Ezra and I needed to be.

"The dark side can be a great teacher though, look at what it did for you" Joe said in my ear, obviously not leaving me be, even though I had yelled at him.

I thought on that. It was this mission that made the jedi lessons for both myself and Ezra step up because I realized at the time that we were very under practice where we should be and it was my fight with this inquisitor that started all that, even time I battled him I was a little stronger, at little better and so was Ezra, but that did not mean we had to do it this time and I knew if I did not say some thing about the trap I would not have the choice later on with other missions like this. Did not mean I did not listen to Joe though, I just thought that they all should have the choice on whether we did this mission if they had all the facts.

"Hold it for a moment. For all we know it could be a trap" I told them, only for Ezra to ask "how do you know, is it a jedi thing?" to which I answered "not really, call it a gut instinct".

"Okay if we do this mission, we go in silently" Hera said look at me, to which I nodded. Going in silently would put all on high alert.

"This person, Luminara, you knew her?" Ezra asked pulling my attention to the boy at my side.

"I met her once. She was a great jedi master. Brave, compassionate, disciplined. In fact, she'd make an excellent teacher for you" I said not even thinking about what I had just said, because it was what I said last time.

Then suddenly I felt a flash of hurt run through the bond from Ezra. I tried to reach out to him, both in the physical world and the mental one, only to have him run off. I needed to fix this, our bond was very strong, but he was blocking me, something I guess he did pick up on the streets because he would not have wanted the people around him to see how much they would hae hurt him and what did I just do...I hurt him...stupid Kanan, stupid, stupid stupid.

I found him a few hours later once the block on the bond had dropped to a point I could trace it and of all the scenes I could have thought of this was not the one I would have thought I would have found him in at least not yet. He and Chopper were talking and even though I could tell Ezra could not understand every thing the droid said it was enough that he was there with him at that moment.

"You hear him? he's going to pawn me off on some stranger" Ezra said.

I was about to go in and talk to Ezra about what I said, only to have Hera comm me about setting the course to find the jedi master and as much as I did not want to go and help her. I needed to and some times that had to come first.

The ride in the Phantom was strained to say the least. There was no room to talk to Ezra, to tell him how kriffing stupid I was, but with Zeb checking his bo - riffle, Sabine putting on her helmet and Ezra curled in the corner staring forward trying not to see me at all. I could tell there was no emotion from the boy at all now, except a need to be wanted and I that made me feel lower than a Hutt slug.

"Going in quiet. Hang on" Hera said from the cockpit.

Sabine had rigged a jammer so that the Phantom would stay concealed from the spire prison's scanners. Chopper much to the droid's anger at being left behind if the beeping the tin can was putting out, but we just could not have him with us right now. The flat winged creatures, the Tibidees were bad enough for us, Chopper could just take his anger out on them, not that I thought for a moment that the droid would hit one, but he might just chase them around in the Ghost for a while.

"Thirty seconds. Good luck" Hera said as she opened the door.

"Luck? we're going to need a miracle" Zeb said and was surprised when Sabine handed two thermal detonators to him and one to Ezra saying " here's three".

I could see how the detonator fascinated him, but he needed to be careful with it, so I said " try to stay focused".

Ezra looked at me for the first time since we started this mission with a glare "thought there was no try".

I knew Ezra was trying to get on my nerves after what happened with Luminara, but this day was important for him, it was the day he would learn of the dark side's true power. Not that I was really sure that he should learn about the dark side at all more than I had told him about it, and to learn about it in this way, but I was better prepared for what was coming and so was Ezra. Hera took the Phantom in a nose dive that took us close to the spire, then opened the hatch, avoiding the spire's searchlight.

Time to start this fool hardy plan that we should have never had started in the first place, because in my first life it was about my fears, now I knew there was nothing to those fears, this mission is pointless. The only reason we are doing this is because the others saw the report about luminara being alive when I knew she was not. I took the lead and leapt out of the Phantom and fell towards the prison's sentry platform, quickly knocking out the sentries that were there.

Ezra's pov

I knew it was stupid and I didn't need the buzzing voices of the jedi master or whoever that other voice was in my ears to tell me that I shouldn't do this, but if I wanted to get Kanan's belief in me back I had to do this, I had to show the jedi that I could be what he wanted me to be and that I didn't need to rely on others to help me out. I wasn't weak, I'm not a child, I'm fourteen nearly fifteen, not that they knew that of course, but I would show them all what I could do.

"Kid, wait! what're you doing?" Zeb's voice called out, but soon were lost in the wind as I jumped out of the Phantom.

Then suddenly I was caught. Kanan had caught me in his arms almost like he knew I was going to do this. More jedi abilities I guessed, but a few minutes later Zeb and Sabine landed next to us. I could feel Zeb's anger and Sabine's amusement at what I just did, Kanan just let me go and shut off any emotion I could have got from him at that moment, I knew in my heart that it wouldn't stay that way, but right now it just hurt.

"What just happened? you were supposed to exit with Zeb?" Kanan asked even though I had a feeling he knew the answer better than I did.

"Door's locked. Kid get to work" Sabine interrupts me from answering him.

"Got it" I said and took my astromech arm from my back back and started to pick the lock.

"Ezra" Kanan whispered.

"Quiet, I'm focusing" I said trying to make a joke of this situation.

Click. The door opened and we made our way inside. Kanan strode past me with out a second glance, he seemed to be on edge, something was wrong, the jedi knew it, but he didn't want to share how or why he knew it, maybe one day he would let us know what was going on with him and with why he didn't want to let on about something that obviously was worrying him.

"Luminara's here I sense her presence. Detention block CC01. Isolation cell 0169" Kanan said then continued "Zeb, Sabine, you're coming along with the kid and me in the lift".

"Weren't we supposed to hold our escape route here?" Zeb asked as the human pressed the lift button he answered " the turbolift is now our escape route. Let's go".

"His plans get worse all the time" said Sabine.

"Hey I am standing right here" Kanan said, to which Zeb and Sabine both replied "we know" which made me chuckle and Kanan raise an eyebrow at me and give a light smile he knew it was only their way of relaxing before the mission really started.

As the lift doors opened Kanan and I made our way out, and Kanan turned to the others and said "maintain comm silence and whatever you do, hold this lift".

Suddenly two storm troopers emerged from around the corner, only to be pulled off their feet by Kanan and knocked out. I could tell that if they were still alive after that they were going to have one kriffing bad headache.

"Wow, You're not messing around tonight" I said, watching Kanan continued to move down the corridor.

"There is more at stake than you realize" Kanan said after a minute, I guess Kanan really did want to ditch me.

Quickly Kanan pulled me back after we saw a pair of storm troopers guarding the isolation cell. Kanan made a motion with his hand and said "shouldn't you be guarding the jedi's cell? it's on the next level".

"It's on the next level" one trooper repeated robotically.

"You had better get moving" Kana suggested.

"We had better get moving" said the second trooper in the same robotic voice and took off down the corridor with the other trooper following.

"When do I get to learn that?" I asked as we opened the cell and stopped inside.

Instead of replying Kanan quickly ignited his light saber, which highlighted the prisoner within. The mirialan looked how Kanan had described her, but even I could tell something was very wrong with her.

"Stay on guard Ezra, that's not Luminara in her physical form, she has being dead for along time" Kanan said then swept his light saber around to show me the sarcophagus that held Luminara's body inside.

"I don't understand, the report said she was alive" I said, shivering a little at the creepy body inside the coffin.

"It doesn't seem complicated" said a sinister voice.

The bald headed man waved his hand and the door shut tight behind him. He pulled a disk off his back and ignited one end of it into a red light saber.

"I am am the Inquisitor. Welcome to your death Jedi" he said.

"How did you know?"Kanan asked, still keeping himself between me and the ghoulish man.

"Wasn't too hard. We have had reports of rebels in this sector for a while now and by the actions that were taken at least one of them had to have jedi level training" the Inquisitor said as he advanced towards us.

"So that was the reason for this set up! It's a trap!" Kanan said blocking any attempt the inquisitor made to get at me.

"Yes, I'm afraid master Luminara died with the republic, and her bones continue to serve the empire, luring the last jedi to their ends. Now we know which one of you is the jedi and it looks like you are training another... must put a stop to that, not that we had hints about the boy" he said, looking at my braid before lunging with his saber.

Kanan parried each of the inquisitor's swings, which lead him to say "interesting, it seems you trained in part with jedi master Depa Billaba".

"How do you... who are you?" Kanan said, his eyes widened as he realized that something had given him away and maybe doomed us both.

"The temple records are quite complete. In close quarters fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form three, which you favor to a ridiculous degree" the inquisitor said as sparks flew off their blades.

I could see this was becoming deadly especially for the jedi in training who didn't even have a light saber of his own yet, I would be in big trouble if Kanan ever fell. The inquisitor pressed forward, kicking Kanan away and into the rear wall. The flashing lights from the light sabers seemed to aluminate Luminara's dead body making the skull seem to stare out at the force users in the cell.

"Clearly you were a poor student" The inquisitor said.

I decided I would help anyway I could, I might not be able to match either force user in battle, but I was very sneaky, so making sure they didn't see what I was going to do I made my way around and planted a bomb on the cell door. I fired a stun ball at the evil man, making him wheel away from Kanan and deflect the stun ball. I backed up and fired again, this time the inquisitor didn't block, he allowed the stun ball to hit him, the energy crackled over his chest armor plate and faded.

"Is that really all you've got, my boy? looks like the student is as poor a jedi as his master" the evil man said.

"Not that poor a student" I said getting closer to Kanan.

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well I've got that" I said, then dropped to the ground as the detonator's timer beeped and it blew.

The explosion tore open the cell's door and slammed the inquisitor into the side wall, making him see stars. I got up and found that Kanan was already back on his feet.

"Nice going kid" Kanan said, looking over at the dazed inquisitor.

"Thanks" I replied feeling better than I had in hours.

We raced down the corridor until we heard the footsteps of the inquisitor appear behind us. So we stopped to face him, Kanan reached out with his hand trying to thrust the inquisitor back into the wall, but the inquisitor blocked the attack and sent his own attack back at the two of us.

"Boy you have some natural talent, but your training is almost worse than no training at all" he taunted.

This made Kanan charge at the inquisitor, their sabers clashed, over and over in every direction, but it was clear that the inquisitor was better swordsman, with a force push he threw Kanan down the corridor. I could feel how dazed Kanan was, I was facing the inquisitor alone and that for me was a nightmare. A nightmare that I was sure that I was going to die from if Kanan didn't come to my aid soon.

"Boy, the jedi are dead, but there is another path open to you. The dark side" said the inquisitor.

"Never heard of it" I answered, even though I had. Kanan had told me all about it in our lessons, but this man didn't need to know that and I fired more stun balls at the inquisitor's head.

The inquisitor just brought up his blade, deflecting the balls then with a sweep of his hand he slammed me into the wall closer to Kanan than I was before, which made me fall to my knees, I couldn't move. Kanan, who had finally recovered from his own attack from the inquisitor then distracted the man, so that he could drive the duel away from me. I could see that the inquisitor wasn't troubled by this, if anything he was chuckling.

"Do you really believe you can save the boy? for his sake, surrender" he said, to which Kanan said back "I'm not making any deals with you".

"Then we'll let him make one" the inquisitor said and from the other end of his ringed hilt he ignited a second red blade that spun around like a top.

As I wobbled to my feet I saw the inquisitor flick the double blade behind his back, extend his arm and force throw Kanan down the hall, far from me. Then he strode towards me, his blade spinning by his side, "your master cannot save you, boy. He is unfocused and undisciplined" he said while continuing to walk.

"Hey kid, don't listen to him, listen to me" the voice chimed in, to which I said in a whisper " why should I?".

"Because you know that Kanan is a good man and you don't need some voice in your head to tell you that" The voice said.

"But he was..." I started to say before the voice replied " have you ever thought that he only wanted the best for you? that he was scared that something could happen to you?"

"Well no" I answered.

"Well think about it" the voice said then faded away.

One day I would find you who that voice is, but for now... "then we're perfect for each other" I answered, then was surprised as the inquisitor flew upwards, smashing into the ceiling.

"Ezra, run!" Kanan yelled.

I didn't need to be told twice. I took off, not caring too much if the inquisitor fell, I just needed to get to Kanan and get away from here. Just like Kanan said this was a trap from the start and we fell for it. We sprinted down the corridor until we ran into Sabine and Zeb coming around a corner.

"Guys, this way!" Sabine called out and as we met them she asked "Luminara?".

"Long gone. So you figured out it was a trap. Our new exit?" Kanan said.

"Landing platform"Sabine answered.

As we dashed towards a set of blast doors, an alarm rang out and the security doors started to close. The first door was a breeze until I looked over my shoulder and saw that the inquisitor was following us, gaining ground fast and I wasn't the only one to see him.

"Karabast!" Zeb cursed "Who's that?" as he held the next door open as the rest of us jumped through.

Zeb then let it shut right before the inquisitor could make it. We hear a growl on the other side and then suddenly a red light saber appeared through the door, cutting into the metal, he would be through soon, we had to get out of here and fast, suddenly Kanan called my name.

"Ezra we have to open this door together" he said.

"What about Sabine or my astromech arm? wouldn't they do it too?" I asked.

"No, not in time. Now focus, picture the locking mechanism in your mind" Kanan said as he closed his eyes.

I stood beside him in the same position, same hand raised, my eyes closed too. At first I saw nothing then following Kanan's signature down I found it, the lock's pathways and Kanan was there giving me the strength and prodding me along, just like the encouraging teacher he was. The door opened and quickly we opened our eyes to see troopers standing there weapons raised, just about to open fire.

Well that was until Zeb said "one last miracle" and threw his detonator and the troopers went boom!

"Hera dear we could really use that pick up right now" Kanan said into his comlink.

"On my way and I'm bring the fleet" Hera commed back.

"We have a fleet?" Zeb asked.

Within seconds the Phantom swooped down with a flock of Tibidees. Their numbers making it impossible for the spire's cannons to target the Phantom and with that chaos we were able to make it to the ship and escape, almost unseen, only the inquisitor's double bladed light saber whirled through the air at us, only to be deflected by Kanan.

"Does yours do that?" Zeb asked.

Kanan didn't answer, and as the hatch closed, I saw the inquisitor's yellow eyes burn with hate. I just had to hope that we would never meet that man again, well at least not until I was better trained and had a light saber of my own any way, otherwise he just might kill me.

Some time later we had landed on the plains of Lothal, but felt like nothing new. We hadn't done what we had set out to do. I could feel the anger boil off Kanan in waves. I just couldn't take it anymore, I need out if only for a little while and being out of the Ghost surrounded by the soft grass, soothed me, giving me the peace I needed, it was as if I was meant to live out here.

I felt Kanan before seeing and hearing him, so I said "look, I know you wanted to dump me on Luminara. Just because she's gone, it doesn't mean you're stuck with me".

Kanan sat with me "I never wanted to dump you on her. You're important to me... that trap was designed well. It's something I should have taught you more about them".

"Kanan, don't be so down on yourself, I know that you're the best teacher for me" I said.

"Ezra, you're right. I am not going to try and teach you anymore. If all I do is try, that means I don't truly believe I can succeed. So from now on, I will teach you, and how did you get so wise?" Kanan said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I learn from the best" I said.

"Let's see if you do" Kanan said and handed me his light saber, the blue blade hummed to life and then Kanan started to pitch rocks at me to deflect.

Unseen by either jedi a woman in jedi robes appeared and watched the two. She smiled as she saw the jedi game that they were playing because it was one that she had liked to play with her padawan back when she was alive, suddenly another person stood by her side and said "a father and his son, all is as it should be" and she could agree more.

 **An:like it? feedback helps this story live.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Empire day part 1

Kanan's pov

"No don't...please don't!" Ezra cried out in his sleep.

I had been soothing the kid through the bond we share most of the night. I could feel his fears, the pain, what was done to him was very wrong as it was very different from the last time that Ezra had been there. Joe had told me that changing major things like revealing when I told the empire of my jedi status was going to have repercussions, but to have them come out on Ezra like that...It was my fault.

"Kanan lov, how is he?" Hera asked coming in to change the bandages on Ezra's wrists.

"About the same. It hurts him to try and reach for the force right now, but he will heal. The force flows through him, healing him slowly as much as we are. Hera I blame myself for this, I should have been there" I answered, putting my head in my hands, only to feel her slip her arms around me.

"Kanan, Ezra wouldn't blame you, he knew what was needed to save that child and you knew we had to take out that shipment of kyber crystals, I know you said you knew where they were, but I needed more than that. Ezra did everything he could and more" Hera said as she soothed my soul with her own kind of force power.

"I know, but to use force restraints on Ezra after he had to use the force to get that kid Jai away...if it hadn't been for Zare Leonis, Ezra could have been very sick or even dead by the time we found him again. To cut a force user's force signature off is pretty much the worst thing you can do to them and to do it to a kid that has relied on the force to lie for so long, it's no wonder he is having nightmares" I said looking up at her.

"Will you be okay? I mean Sabine and I have the supply drop to handle, but if you need me to stay I could send Zeb" Hera said.

"Can't believe Sabine tricked you into letting her come" I said running a hand over Ezra's hair and down the new padawan braid as the old one was cut off by the empire when they found it.

"No please don't" Ezra called out again, I just soothed him with a soft touch on his head.

"I think this mission with me will be the best thing for her. Seeing Ezra like that, not knowing if he was going to live, really scared her, it's not that she hasn't seen death or even deaths of people close to her, but some one so young and that she knows so well hurt like this, well she needs a break and don't tell her this I'm glad of the company" Hera said letting go of me and coming forward and giving Ezra a soft mother - like kiss on his temple and then she left.

It would be a few more hours before Ezra woke up. I could see the boy was still a little out of it, but his force signature was becoming stronger now and the healing was starting to go faster. I was still sure that I should blame myself for his state, but after the talk with Hera and thinking over it myself I realized that I should just be happy that he is home.

"K...Kanan, w..where" the boy tried to say, but without force, his body was too weak.

"Easy Ezra, your safe. We were able to stop the empire keeping the Kyber crystal and rescue you and your friend Jai. Right now all you have to do is rest" I said sending the boy warmth and comfort until his eyes closed.

"Boss how's the kit?" asked Zeb coming into the room.

"He'll be alright, a little bit longer and he'll wake up again" I said, looking at the big guy, seeing how worried he was.

"Good because Hera just called there's a problem with the Phantom" Zeb said.

Oh kriff, I had to forget all about that planet and it's inhabitants, the Fyrnock. Those creatures were the stuff of nightmares, Ezra had enough of them in the days following this mission the first time around, this time Ezra was injured, so he was staying on the Ghost, right away from them. It might be trouble for us later, but I think the only way I can do this,is to take it one day at a time, one choice at a time.

"Zeb did you forget to run the checks on the Phantom like Hera asked?" I said knowing what the answer was, but it was nice to see him look uncomfortable.

"Might have come up, but in my defense we were all worried about the kid" Zeb answered, to which I said " tell Hera we are on our way and then set course for Hera's position, as soon as Ezra is awake again I will join you".

Some time later while we were in hyperspace Ezra woke up again. Dazed and confused he tried to sit up this time he made it, but still needed the support to stay that way. The kid was weak, but healing well and his force signature was much stronger, I didn't needed to stay here to help him any longer. I knew it was time to join the others in the rescue, but I needed to say something to Ezra first.

"Ezra I'm sorry they did that to you. I had no idea what they thought they would get out of you or what they were going to do to you after that" I said gently touching the boy's head.

"They wanted me to join them, said they would turn me into an inquisitor and they also said that they would keep the cuffs on until I agreed. They hurt so much" Ezra said.

"Those cuffs are designed to brake force users, left on long enough the person's connection to the force can be cut off forever, but that would end that person's life as the force, however you use it, is your life blood. You will die without it, I should have told you about this before, but I didn't think they would use them on you. It's all my fault" I said.

"Its not your fault, I don't blame you for this, its the empire's fault for thinking they can rule everyone, but will I be okay? I mean will I be able to use the force again" Ezra babbled out, a small spike of fear coming through.

"Easy Ezra, one question at a time and yes you will, I already feel your force signature returning to normal, it will take some time, but it will be okay" I reassured him, before I got up to leave.

"Kanan I...".

"Just rest kiddo, that's all you have to do for now, I promise" I answered and then left the room.

It didn't take long before we got to the planet Anaxes, that was where we would find Hera and Sabine and from what we could see they needed our help. Hera and Sabine were battling the fyrnocks, I could see that like last time they were over run with them, but now I remembered what I had to do to keep them off the ship and I needed to pick up Hera, Sabine and the Phantom one before turning on that electric field.

"Zeb get down there, keep the ramp clear of those things with Chopper. Tell Hera and Sabine to get on, then we'll pick up the Phantom and get off this rock" I said to Zeb and the big guy hurried off to do what I asked him to do.

I could hear the ramp lowering and the growls and screams of the fyrnocks as Zeb and Chopper fired on them. Also Hera and Sabine's footsteps as they ran up the ramp, firing as they did. I smiled and shut the ramp as I told them that the Ghost was lifting off and then turned on the electricity to get rid of any of the fyrnocks that might still be on the hull.

"Well done lov. I didn't know you knew how to do that" Hera said as she came in the cockpit and sat down next to me, pushing the button that would capture the Phantom.

"There is a lot you don't know about me dear" I answered, then saw a flicker of light in her eyes on the word dear, so the flame is starting to light.

I was about to say something else when I hear a cry from Ezra, not just in words, but in the force. I race down the hallway to see Ezra trying to fend off a fyrnock that had come on board. Ezra had used a force push to hold off the creature against the wall, but it wouldn't be too long before his strength gave out.

"Ezra release it, I've got this" I said, quickly igniting my saber and not too soon, the fyrnock was released in the next moment and in the next second it was dead as my saber cut it in two.

"Ezra are you..." I started to say before Ezra jumped up and hugged me, his whole body shivering, the weakness he felt before all gone,not even trying to hide how he felt. As I held him I continued to sooth him, and once his shivering died down I continued to speak " Ezra, padawan listen it's okay to feel this way, that was a big shock".

"I tried to connect with it just like I do with you, but I couldn't" Ezra said his shivers gone, but still clinging to me.

"Connecting to me a willing being is one thing, connecting to something that's not that's another. Don't worry we will work on it and remember your still in recovery" I said giving him a final hug before laying him down and he was asleep in moments after that, all energy gone.

I could feel the others close by, but I had to make sure Ezra was completely out of it before I dealt with them, not that I would need to, I was sure Hera was giving Zeb the telling off he needed after what he and Chopper pulled.

"Zeb I am glad that you saved me, but if you had finished checking the Phantom in the first place this would never would have happened" Hera said.

"Don't worry Hera, this won't happen again and I'll finish checking and fixing the Phantom" Zeb said sounding a little down.

"Good you can do that while we are on Lothal. I have a lesson for Ezra to teach and a parade to disrupt" I said.

Ezra's pov

As soon as we touched down on Lothal's surface I really started to feel better, stronger, as if my injury and weakness with the force happened weeks ago not days, of course it had to be today that we landed here. I hadn't told anyone what today was or what happened on it eight years ago today.

Right now Kanan and I were having a light jedi lesson outside in a field, just beyond old jho's pit stop. Hera, Zeb and Sabine had gone inside the cantina and I wished I could join or at least fast forward it, but no Kanan wasn't going to let that happen.

"Step outside of yourself, make a connection with another being besides me" Kanan said.

"Can we do this another day?" I asked, looking at Kanan, hoping that he could feel what I was feeling over the bond so that I wouldn't have to say the words.

"Ezra I can feel that something is wrong, but we need to do this, now focus" Kanan said holding a rock in his hand.

In that second I felt a flash of feelings from Kanan that he knew something about what was going on with me. I nodded and watch as he tossed the rock into a patch of grass. A wild loth - cat jumped out, hissing and growling, it must hae been hit by the rock. I looked at Kanan for a second and in that second I saw a smile and I think I heard a chuckle.

I turn back to the cat and say " I don't think he really wants to connect".

"You are resisting the feelings he is putting out. He can sense it" Kanan said, this time I know I heard a chuckle from him.

"He can sense it? what is he, like a padawan cat?" I said, only to be pounced on by said padawan cat.

The little feline was ferocious in its defense, all tooth and claws. I was sure any minutes I was going to be bitten and or scratched, maybe both by this wild cat. I could hear Kanan's laughter, but also I could hear someone else laughing too, the voice was back.

"Kanan you had better help the kid out" said the voice.

Huh Kanan heard the voice too? was this some jedi thing or was there more to it, and even though I didn't hear the rest of what Kanan had said to the voice, voice's meaning was very clear about what he was telling him. I knew then that Kanan definitely knew more than he was letting on, I didn't have proof yet, but I would get it.

"You don't seem to be getting this" Kanan told me now, over the loth - cat's growling.

"I get that this fur ball is trying to kill me!" I said just before I shoved the cat off and continued " now give me your light saber and I'll make the connection".

"Excuse me?" Kanan said giving me a glare that Hera would have been proud off.

"Sorry, I just don't see the point of this" I said dropping my head down, hiding my face with my hair so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes, I really didn't want to do this lesson.

"The point is that you're not alone. You're connected to every living thing in the universe, but to discover that, you have to let your guard down. You have to be willing to attach to others, it's a unwritten part of the jedi code. Even if the only one your willing to connect to like that is with me" Kanan said, waved a hand and smiled at the loth - cat who was now purring at his feet.

"Then maybe I'll never be a jedi" I said looking away.

"Ezra I ..." Kanan started to say then stopped mid sentence, then continued with "kid, what ever's going on with you, you need to spill it".

Spill it. I learned pretty quickly that meant Hera or Kanan in this case jargon for revealing what was troubling you, just as karabast was Zeb's favorite swear word that everyone seemed to say. Only this thing wasn't a problem that could be solved by talking about it. My parents were gone and I had seven years of kriffling birthdays to prove it.

"I can't" I said, putting my arms around myself, the pain was doubling again, then suddenly I feel arms around me and warmth spreading through everything. I then realize that Kanan is doing this for me, that this day is about me, showing that there is more to this world, to this universe, that he really cares about me.

"I may not know what you are going through, but I do know how it feels to feel cut off, alone" Kanan said, his voice calm and soothing.

"I'm sorry, Kanan. I don't mean to wear you out. Today's just not a good day" I said.

"Today?" Kanan asked, pulling back to look me in the eye.

"Empire day" I answered, but didn't go on, just then the loth - cat growled if it could sense how much I hated this day.

Then I saw what the cat was growling at, a squadron of imperial tie fighters. They landed at the pit stop just outside the cantina. I was a little worried, why would they come out this far?

"What are so many tie's doing out this far?" I asked when I couldn't work it out myself.

"Nothing good. Come on" Kanan answered and we took off at a run, only slowing when we got close.

Kanan's pov

We slowly snuck down the stairs, Ezra drawing on his slingshot activation chip, I saw this and then put my hand across blocking him from firing it and then said "not unless we have too".

I led Ezra to the counter, I could see that we had drawn the attention of the crowd in the cantina, humans, humanoids that included a shistavanen or two, even a quick glance by the others in the Ghost crew, who sat in a booth, but we didn't attract any more attention than that so they went back to what they were doing.

We could see the imperials doing the rounds on the people at the cantina. Stopping suddenly by a rodian's table, pulling the poor man to his feet. The leader consulted a datapad which showed a lighter green rodian, not the one they were looking at in front of them. I realized who that was, I could feel the name on my lips.

"Tseebo" I said without even thinking about how I would know that name because Ezra hadn't told us who he was yet.

"As you would say karabast" joe said in my ear.

I turn to see Ezra staring at me and I just realized I just stepped in a big pile of bantha poo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Empire day part 2

Ezra's pov

"How do you know that name?" I asked, I didn't think anyone outside of a few people knew that name.

I could see him quickly thinking over what to say, but in the end he just said "it was in a vision" with a shrug of the shoulders.

I know that was a lie, I could tell through our bond what he knew more than he was saying. Maybe what I went through went I was interrogated by the empire was too much for him to bare telling me another secret that might get me hurt or worse. Why did I have to listen to Kanan and Hera having that talk...I should not have thought I could have done it on my own. I'm not Kanan and I don't think I will ever will be.

But still he should not keep secrets from me I want to help, what ever he is holding on to its gone on long enough. As soon as we get through today I am calling him out on all things like this, there must be a reason for what he is saying. I trust him, he saved me from so much and taught me so much and not only him, but all of them. I just wish my parents were here to get to know them too, I'm sure they would have been friends.I was about to say something when the Imperial officer started to complain about the Imperial holonet news not playing here at all times and how it's the law.

I saw the bar tender flip the switch powering the projector over the bar. The news caster started talking about how today was empire day. The one day that should have been a happy time for me because it was my birthday, but instead I have to deal with the kriffling jerks thinking that the emperor was someone to be admired instead of feared. It was also the day when I lost them.

Then suddenly another broadcast broke in and said to boycott all empire day celebrations to protest the ongoing injustices of the imperial regime. This made me feel a little better, at least someone outside of our little crew is trying to do something about what is happening. I wonder if that person feels how I do?

The officer banged his fist on the bar, bring me out of my thoughts to hear him say "shut this off!".

"Can't it's the law" said the barman.

I smirked as the officer turned to his commander and said "we're done here" and they left the cantina in disgust.

"I guess officers are the same no matter where they are from" said a voice.

At first I thought it was Kanan, trying somehow to make up for the tension before with Tseebo's name, but no he was talking to Hera, Zeb and Sabine, who had now joined us at the bar. Which meant that my mysterious voice was back, this time I was going to get some answers to who he was and why he was talking to me.

"Who are you?" I thought asked hoping Kanan would not be able to hear this.

"Don't worry he can't, at least not yet. It's just us kiddo, and as for the answers to your questions I can't tell you yet who I am. One day you will know, but not before you are ready. I know what today is for you, so I will tell you this, one day this day will be one of joy, you just have to have patience" said the voice.

"Patience? not really a strong point for me" I replied, only to have the voice chuckle and say " not mine either".

Just then I see Kanan look at me. Did he see that I was acting strangely? I then felt the force signature of the voice leave my mind, maybe the voice thought that he would be heard after all. Should I tell him of what happened today to me all those years ago? I was going to before when we were with the loth - cat, but then the ties came and other things happened and now I don't think I could get the words out of my mouth.

"Tie pilots on search patrols? looking for the rodian Tseebo" Kanan said drawing the attention of the barman.

"I hope he is alright, because right now the imperials have locked down the ports and put destroyers in orbit. It's a full planetary blockade" said old Jho.

"Just be glad it's him they're after and not us for once" Sabine remarked.

"With what we've got planned for today's parade, they'll be after us again tomorrow" Kanan replied, smiling a little at something, maybe it was part of that vision or what ever Kanan was not telling me.

"Well, you're going to have to do it without me" I said as I headed towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" Sabine asked.

"I just need sometime alone. Today's brought back some memories" I said, then ran off before anyone could say anything else.

I could feel Kanan's force signature follow me outside, he was worried about me. The others too, their signatures were harder to sense, but still I could feel some thing from them too. I know now that I would tell them all about this later. As of now I just need to work out the pain out of myself first.

I made my way across the plains to the abandoned communication tower I called home for so long. Now the Ghost is my home, well I think I can call it home. I know I have people there that care about me and I know Kanan knows more than he is letting on, but I think I will not press him for answers, the care and worry he sent me before I left changed my mind on that. He knew something was up with me,whether that was part of the vision I don't know, but he did wait to see if I would say something, only I am not quite ready yet.

Once inside, I pulled out a dusty crate that held a lot of things that I cared about over the years I was alone, including a simple key card that belonged to my... my parent's home.

My vision blurred with tears,but I did not wipe them away, my parents, my childhood deserved them. I could feel a Ghost of an arm wrap around my shoulders, too strong to be either one of my parents and it did not familiar, but still it was comforting at the same time.

"Master Depa, is that you again?" I ask and I get a warm feeling surround me, but before I could ask anymore a woman's voice that I had not heard in a long, long time, say "Ezra".

"Mum?" I asked. all thoughts of Master Depa gone.

I knew that I was alone in this tower, but still that did not stop me from looking, from hoping that maybe this year would be the one that they turned up. I knew that this was a child's hope that I still held on to, but it was this hope that often got me though those tough years alone. Those days on the streets I would not wish on anyone, even those in the empire did not deserve that fate.

"Ezra" a man's voice this time.

"Dad?" I said, now I knew I would not see him just like I could not see mum, but then warm feeling was back from Master Depa.

"Dear youngling remember you are not alone. You have people that care about you and will help you in anyway they can" Master Depa whispered in my ear.

"You sound like my Dad" I answered.

"How so?" she asked, her soft voice warm with care.

"My dad used to say that we have to stand up for people in need, especially those in trouble with the empire" I said thinking on what was being said between us.

"And isn't there someone right now that needs your help" Depa said before I felt her leave.

"Tseebo, I know where he is, but I am going to need the others if I am to save him" I thought and started to make my way back into town.

Kanan's pov

"I have to admit, this empire of yours does parades really well" Joe said watching with me from the corner of an alley.

"It is a impressive display, made to show how strong the empire is" I replied quietly, Hera, Sabine and Zeb were not too far from us and I would look pretty stupid talking to myself right now.

Unfortunately, Hera did hear it and decide to put her own credits in the ring "this speckle does not make the locals forget what they do to those that do not follow their rules, of just how hopeless it is".

"We'll change that" I thought and saw Joe nod and vanish.

I saw Zeb growl as the small crowd was prodded to cheer for the parade of storm troopers, almost like the empire meant everything to them. Up on the stage minister Maketh Tua with baron Rooduff and the grand inquisitor were going about their preparations. Just then I remembered that Tua was just about to speak about the glory of the empire.

"Lothal is just as important to our empire as any world in the galaxy and governor pryce wanted me to show you why" she said.

Then just as before, on a repulsor lift platform floated a tie fighter. I knew that ship, I had flown one just like it, but it did not mean this one was going to survive one more day. There was going was going to be a worse ship coming for this world, one I was going to destroy before it had a chance to see the light of Lothal's day.

"Citizens of Lothal, I present you with the latest vessel from Lothal's imperial shipyards. Sienar fleet systems advanced tie star fighter!" Tua continued.

I came closer to the others and said "pretty, isn't it?".

"Yeah, almost feel bad about blowing it up" Hera replied, not sounding sorry at all.

I watched as Sabine slipped Zeb some of her more colorful bombs as we spilt up to do our parts of the mission. I could feel Hera's soft flying aura worrying about where Ezra was, before she shook her head and went to prep the Ghost for the rendezvous. I wanted to tell her that she did not need to worry about him, Ezra would be fine. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud, and colorful firework lighting up the sky.

As everyone was watching the light show I slipped around and placed another one of Sabine's customized thermal detonators on the tie's underside, but like before the fireworks had not distracted everyone, there was one trooper that had sharper eyes than the others.

"You there!" he yelled " this area's off limits".

Calling on my many years of alcohol abuse to give me the right character I spoke to the trooper " beautiful,isn't it? all the colors. It's like a rainbow"

Just when the storm trooper was about to do some thing Ezra ran toward us and skidded to a stop next to me. I could tell by his force signature that something had changed, he had stopped worrying about what this day meant to him at this point and had focused in on something else. Tseebo must be on his mind now, and he knew he had to save him.

Ezra smiled a short smile and explained "Dad, what are you doing? sorry mister, my dad's just so patriotic, you know".

I wrapped an arm around Ezra's shoulders giving him a little squeeze, before leaning on him like I was having trouble standing up straight. I could tell Ezra was struggling under my weight, but that was no surprise I was over half his size. I knew he was still suffering, but there was little I could do about it now.

"Empire day! I love it! all hail our glorious empire!" I lied, faking a drunken smile.

I was sure that the storm trooper thought that I was crazy, but he was impossible to read, his face covered by that stupid helmet that you really could not see out of, then he said "all right, well move along!".

I could feel Joe laughing where ever he was, and I was also sure Ezra did not want to hang around here any we made our way back into the crowd, I knew what Ezra had been doing, but did not want to bring it up until he wanted too and he would later, I just needed to be patient on the matter.

"Thanks for the save... where've you been?" I asked pretending that I did not know.

"Making connections, how's the plan going?" Ezra replied like he had been following my lesson all along.

"Just watch" I said with a smile as we waited for what was about to happen next.

Suddenly the Tie exploded, sending Tua and the other imperials flying into the air. Chaos seized the imperial ranks, as for Ezra and I, we were just laughing away, even more as we saw the ghoulish figure of the inquisitor coming out of the area, his dark flight suit smoldering away. I was impressed that he did not throw some sort of tantrum.

Just then Joe spoke up again and in between chuckles he said "imperials might put on a good parade, but the rebels put on a better show".

"Don't I know it" I said, then ran off with the others.

"Be careful with what is coming next. Ezra was lucky the first time, he might not be this time around" Joe said before leaving me, to hear what Hera was just about to tell us about the citywide lock down.

"I know of a place, but shoulders here might have trouble taking my rute" Ezra said pointing to Zeb.

"Then we need another way" I said, only to have Zeb say into his comm "Hera can you make it to the old market" and when she replied that she could, the big lasat slung his riffle over his back and started his climb over the alley wall.

"Hera, we'll signal a new rendezvous when we can" I said, only to have her say " be careful lov, look after our kids".

That pulled me up a little. I knew that Ezra in time became Hera's child, well she loved him as if he was her own. I didn't know that love also went to Sabine as well, Sabine who still had her parents. Maybe my plan of softening her up a little was starting to work.

Ezra's pov

"Follow me" I said to Kanan and Sabine.

I soon opened a sewer grate and lead them through my hidden maze of ventilation shafts. It felt like my old life before Kanan, before I was old enough to really work for anyone else, I need these shafts to make quick get a ways after stealing from others. I really had no choice in what I did in that life, it was either steal or stave and die.

I climbed out in front of my old home. A red imperial insignia marked out what the place was, what happened here, but before I could pull a trembling hand out with the key card, I felt Kanan reach out and take it from me, and put it into the lock, he seemed to know how hard this was for me. Mean while Sabine was looking at the imperial symbol and said "that's an imperial insignia declaring this place off limits", but Kanan didn't take his eyes off me.

"I know why you were coming here today, this was your home wasn't it? where you grew up" Kanan said softly.

"I grew up on the streets, alone" I corrected him, only to have him interrupt by saying " don't you think I don't know that! you were not the only one to do time on the streets" then he walked past me and pushed open the door and entered.

"Kanan I..." I started to say before he replied "don't worry about it padawan".

Dim light shone from the street through the cracks in the windows that were boarded up. It really showed that this place was empty, devoid of life and anything that had any value had been plundered by thieves years ago when I was too young to do anything about it.

"Then why are we here? why now?" Sabine asked as she took off her helmet.

I sighed. I loved to look on her face without that helmet getting in the way, but I also knew that she doesn't feel the same way about me. I can't help feeling how I feel and maybe one day she will warm up to me just like Hera is doing for Kanan. He doesn't think I know, but our bond goes both ways, I know how he feels about her. For now I needed to focus on getting through today.

"I had a feeling" I said, letting my words linger, full of meaning about a few things.

I crossed the room and pushed the table away to reveal a trap door in the floor that lead down to the basement, where my parents use to do their broadcasts from, now it performed another service...I think.

"Tseebo? Tseebo it's me, Ezra Bridger" I called down.

At the bottom there was a green skinned Rodian that seemed to be muttering to himself, then on seeing me he climbed up the ladder and out of the basement.

"Tseebo" Kanan said quietly looking at the circuitry that was on his head.

"One day I am going to find out how you know that" I thought.

"That's the Rodian the imperials are hunting, you know him?" Sabine said watching Tseebo bumble about without any sense of direction.

"Name's Tseebo. A friend of my parents, but something's wrong, what's that thing on his head" I asked.

Sabine stopped Tseebo so she could examine the tech on his head and answered "the empire's been know to implant low level technicians with cybernetic circuits. Personality sacrificed for productivity".

Tseebo gave his head a shake and said "Tseebo's productivity is ninety per cent higher than average imperial data worker" then he went back to his blissed out state.

"Tseebo went to work for the imperial information office after the empire took my parents away" I said only to feel Kanan's hand on my shoulder.

"I understand" he said.

"You understand Kanan...how? he never told us anything about his parents" said Sabine, still looking after the Rodian.

"What's to tell? they've been gone for eight years, I've been on my own, living on the streets since I was seven" I replied.

Tseebo was speaking again and I turned to Sabine and asked "what's he saying?" hoping to distract her from what I just said, but didn't work on Kanan, who I felt waves of comfort coming from.

"He's detailing imperial fighter deployments on Lothal" she said as she continued to work with Tseebo.

I decided I didn't need to hear any more and started my way to the room under the floor. I saw Tseebo look at my movement and I wondered if he finally knew who I was again. I see his eyes brighten as the knowledge of my existence finally hit him.

"Ezra bridger. Son of Ephraim and Mira bridger. Born fifteen years ago today" Tseebo stated, I just ignored him. I heard Sabine say something as I hit the floor of the secret room "empire day...it's Ezra's birthday".

"It's okay kiddo" Kanan said.

He must have followed me "now you know my curse. Of all the days to be born, my birthday has to be the one the empire came into being" I told him.

"I remember the empire saying "a galactic empire to last ten thousand years", but little did people realize they had lost their freedom" Kanan said.

"Yeah and I grew up in that conquering system, loosing everything I loved in the process!" I yelled out.

"Easy Ezra, easy" Kanan said pulling me into a deep hug.

My breathing was a little hitched as I said "I will never be able to change the date of my birth, but I would one day like to be able to celebrate it without being reminded it was also empire day", then I curled into Kanan tighter.

We stayed together for a little while until I was a little stronger and Kanan decided he had better see how Sabine was getting on. I then turned to the holonet console, on which I found a disk. Holding the disk, voices flooded my mind that had nothing to do with the voices I had heard before.

"Big risk you Bridgers take. Tseebo say you must think of your son" the Rodian said.

"He's all we think about, especially after last week, when he showed that he has powers like a jedi. We're teaching Ezra to stand up for people in need, just like they would have" said my father.

"We're fighting for our son's freedom and life. Once the empire knows about him, they will come and take him away and we won't see him again" said my mother.

"Tseebo not fight battle Tseebo knows cannot be won. Neither should Bridgers" Tseebo replied.

My parents knew I had force powers before they were taken away. Is that why they did what they did? from what I just heard it would seem like it. Why didn't we just go? flee, we could have sent out communications on fighting the empire from any where on Lothal or even on a different planet. It didn't matter where we were we would have been together, but if we had done that I would not have met Kanan and the Ghost crew in the first place.

A noise behind me made me snap out of my vision and turn to see Sabine had come this time to see how I was. I wish she had not seen me in this room, I didn't like coming in here too much, too many sad memories. I placed the disk back on the console, as Sabine asked " what's with the old disk?".

"My folks used to do underground broadcasts from here, speaking out against the empire. It's probably just one of their recordings" I said, my mind full of pain because these were the only really way I can hear their voices again.

I walked past her, up the ladder to see Kanan holding Tseebo in place. I knew Sabine had followed me up the ladder and I could feel that she was worried about me, but I didn't need to have any one feel that today of all days. I see Sabine tap her gauntlet, activating a holo - emitter on Tseebo's head gear.

"What is all that?" I asked.

"It's schematics of weapons, vehicles, troop movements, new types of Ties and T - 8 disruptors. There is also encrypted memos, this looks like it's the empire's five year plan for Lothal and every planet in the outer rim" Sabine said as we watched the projected holos.

"No wonder his brain's shorting out, all that data would overload anyone" I said.

"That's it, the secrets in his head could bring down the empire" Kanan said taking his hand off Tseebo's shoulder.

Tseebo wobbled and would have fallen if I hadn't given him a steady hand. I could hear Kanan and Sabine talking together about how they could smuggle Tseebo safely off Lothal, but I didn't care what they did, Tseebo deserved all he got after what happened between him and my parents.

Kanan's pov

I watched the squad of storm troopers that had stopped their transport near Ezra's old home. They were checking all the homes for the Rodian, and with most of the troop out of the transport it would be an easy target and it was. I shot one of the troopers with my blaster while Sabine bruised her knuckles punching out the other.

"I miss Zeb" she complained as she rubbed he hands.

Moving Tseebo to the transport wasn't hard and with Sabine in the pilot's seat and I at the transport's weaponry, going through the streets was child's play. Well that was until an assembled host of storm troopers, armed transports and walkers were there to block the exits.

I chuckled a little when I saw Aresko step forward and say " that's far enough, rebel scum! stop now I say!".

"I have no plans to stop" Sabine told us.

 **An: and thats where I end it for now, more next time and for those of you that were confused about the start of last chapter...well I will just say I am taking a page out of Dave filloni's book and play the long game. That mission will pop up again.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **An: sorry for the wait, I am in the middle of exams**

Gathering forces part 1

Kanan's pov

"Sabine watch out!" I hear Ezra scream, but I knew she was too far gone, too much a mandorian to listen to what we were going to say to her.

Sabine had just turned in to Hera 2.0 and had accelerated. I don't know why she did what she did both times she did it, but she just ploughed right through the enemy lines, which made every trooper jump and miss wildly at the shots they were making at our transport, not that they could hit it any way. Ezra started to laugh for the first time in days, a sound that I missed so much as the years went on in my first life.

"That Sabine of yours really does have a wild streak in her, doesn't she?" Joe said as he appeared beside me.

I looked around at the others, Sabine I knew would not be able to see him, Ezra might, but he was too focused on what is going on to see Joe and Tseebo, well he just looked at me funny before looking away. Joe had chosen his moment well and that we would not be over heard and what ever Joe had to tell me would be for my ears alone.

"I have come to warn you" Joe said before I interrupted him "warn me? warn me about what?".

"There is more to the dark side's plans for Ezra. I can not be sure one hundred percent about this, but going over what you went through in your first life and what some of my co - workers were able to dig up on the old jedi order, I believe Ezra is what the old order would have called a beast master" Joe explained.

"A beast master, what is that?" I asked looking back at Ezra, seeing nothing but the boy I cared about.

"A beast master is a type of jedi that has strong empathic bonds to living things, that is why he feels things stronger than maybe anyone else,these jedi need anchors to keep them sane" Joe answered.

"So what? the dark side believes they can become Ezra's anchor? that's impossible, he stays by my side up until my death" I said thinking over all I went through.

"But as you have seen this life has consequences, Ezra might turn" Joe told me and I had to think about that, because who knew what happened after I died, I only received a small part of it before that day.

"What must I do?" I asked.

"You have his trust and he already cares about you, but to become his anchor you must give him something more...what I can't said because it is something you must find out yourself" Joe said before vanishing.

"Karabast" I said quietly before turning back to the mission.

We fled towards the highway exiting the city, making great time. I knew that the Ghost would be here soon, but I also knew that mean the empire would be here soon too. I soon saw the empire's transport and the bikers that flanked it. One of the bikers accelerated so it was along side us and blew open the cabin door with a detonator. Then he jumped inside and saw that we had Tseebo with us, he shouted the Rodian!, so I hurled over my seat, wrestled him and knocked him back towards the open door.

"He has no chance" I heard in my ear, but I couldn't place the voice, it wasn't Joe that was for sure.

I smiled as I used my extra abilities to over power the trooper, pushing the man out of the transport, into his biker support and both of them smacked into the ground, sending them tumbling over and over again. I knew they would not be any more trouble for now, but this chase was really only just beginning.

Just then our ride shook, the rear pursuing transport commanded by Agent Kallus fired on us. He leapt out of the pursuing vehicle and onto our roof. I needed to get up there now before something drastic happened, but then I remembered what happened next and I knew Kallus wouldn't have a chance.

The Ghost flew out of the clouds with Zeb standing on the ramp, firing his bo - rifle at Kallus, while chopper shot with Ghost's rear guns. One of the shots hit the pursuing transport, making it skid then flip out of control on the highway. Zeb's shots kept the agent off balance and he tumbled off the back of transport.

"Okay, you're all clear. Pull over and we'll" Zeb started to say before Hera's voice crackled over the comlink's system "delay that...Have to be a scoop job. Sensors reading multiple ties incoming".

I climbed onto the transport's roof to help Ezra push Tseebo up on to it, Ezra himself climbed up after a little scramble and then Sabine after she had put the transport on autopilot. I could see over the horizon that four tie fighters and one advanced model tie were streaking towards us. I knew from my memories and from what I could feel that the advanced was piloted by the inquisitor.

Zeb reached out and helped Tseebo in to the Ghost and was quickly followed by Ezra and Sabine. I quickly ignited my lightsaber instinctively stopping a round of blaster fine from Kallus, who was holding on to the transport's edge. I deflected the shots back at the man then leapt up through to the Ghost's hatch. I knew Kallus hadn't been hit, but there were more pressing concerns, the ties were coming.

Ezra's pov

I could tell that the crew was going to have their hands full with this one. Enemy fire hit the Ghost's shields making it shake so much that every one was having trouble keeping their feet on the floor. Sabine and I took Tseebo to the common room and Zeb followed, only to be told by Hera to check on Chopper when the droid called out after the console at the back of the ship exploded.

"Sabine, man the nose guns" Hera called out.

"On it" she called back, to which I said "I'm coming with you".

Just as I was about to run out Tseebo grabbed my arm hard and stopped me. I looked at him, only to have him say "Ezra...Ezra Bridger. It is you!".

I tried to wrestle myself free, but when that failed I told him " now's not the best time for a reunion".

The Rodian started to babble again, not that I really cared what he said, but I couldn't understand it any way, I barely went to school before my parents were taken. I look over at Sabine and I could tell she knew what was going on.

"What's he saying?" I asked.

"He says he knows what happened to your parents!" Sabine said.

I broke free of Tseebo's grip as more cannon's fire and hit the Ghost. I knew that Tseebo might hold the truth to what happened to my parents and that scared me to my core.

"Easy youngling, easy" said a voice and then before me Kanan's master and my grand master appeared.

"Master Billaba how can you say that, I was seven when I lost them, do you know how much that hurt?" I said my voice full of pain, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"At least you had that long with them. Most jedi are taken from their parents when they are a few years old so they never really know their parents" she said placing a Ghostly hand on my shoulder.

"Including Kanan?" I asked, thinking on what little Kanan must have gone through.

"Including him. I will let you get back to what you are doing, just remember, just because you lost your parents doesn't mean you are the only one who has lost something" she said before fading away.

I blinked to find Sabine waving her hand in front of my eyes. I was just about to answer her until...

"Sabine, I need you in the nose gun, now!" Hera yelled, although Sabine continued to stand where she was.

"Did you hear Hera?" I said.

"Didn't you hear Tseebo? he said he knows what happened to your parents!" she said back.

"I already know what happened. They're dead, so go" I said flatly.

I could feel Sabine stare at me and then quickly turn on heal and leave the room without another word. I knew I had just hurt her feelings by talking to her the way I did and I know master Billaba had tried to help me see that others might have similar hurts, but that didn't mean that I could stop the way words fell out of my mouth sometimes when I was dealing with my emotions.

When Sabine was well out of the way I said to Tseebo " are they? are my parents dead?".

"The troopers came. They took Mira and Ephraim Bridger away" Tseebo said after a blast rattled him out of his silences.

"Where? where did they take them?" I demanded.

"Forgive Tseebo, forgive him" he pleaded.

"Forgive you? for what?" I asked.

"Tseebo failed. Tseebo was afraid. Tseebo could not raise Ezra Bridger as they asked Tseebo to do" the Rodian answered.

"Coward. You could've stopped them. Why didn't you stop them?" I said as I glared at the person my parents had trusted like a close friend.

"I...I" Tseebo tried to say something but he slipped back into his strange state of unresponsiveness.

Another shudder broke me out of my own strange state to hear Hera's voice crackle over the comm " shields down! Ezra, I need you in the cockpit!".

I wouldn't have listened to her when I first came on board, but things have changed. I wasn't like Tseebo, a coward, I wasn't going to hide when others needed me. I learned so much about things from Kanan and the others and now I needed to help them. I made my way into the cockpit to see sparks dancing across the console.

"Navicomputer offline. With Chopper down, you need to fix it" Hera said.

"This isn't exactly my specialty" I said as I slid underneath the console.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll talk you through what you need to do" said the voice in my head that wasn't master Billaba.

"Thank you, er...you know you never gave a name to call you by. You know mine, but I don't know yours" I said.

"You can call me Kai, and while it is not my true name, I am who I am no matter what you call me, but I guess it's nice that you can call me by something now instead of hey you" Kai said.

"Okay I know one day I will learn your true name or you'll stop talking to me. Anyway you know what to do?" I asked him.

"I have rewired droids and bike engines, even navicomputers since I was ten. Just trust me and I'll see you right" Kai said just as Hera said "make it your specialty and make it fast or this ship becomes a real Ghost".

Alarms went off as I followed the instructions that Kai was giving me. Connecting wires as fast as I could, I knew I would have been able to do this if he wasn't here. Just then another pair of hands appeared, Tseebo had come to help out. Quick as anything, maybe even quicker than a jedi, Tseebo eliminated the need for the navicomputer to be fixed by putting hyperspace coordinates directly into the ship's console.

"For fast travel over interstellar distances hyperspace is optimal" Tseebo said.

"I don't believe it. Did he just..." Hera said as she reach for the lever "hang on!".

Soon the Ghost disappeared as it jumped to lightspeed saving us. It did not mean that I was happy that Tseebo had saved us, he just saved my family that I had now, as if that could make up for all he did, for me, for my birth family. Even Kai couldn't even help me, soon I blocked him out, I blocked them all out.

Kanan's pov

Sometime later as the Ghost continued along its hyperspace lane,we were all in the common room. We were watching Hera fixing Chopper, the little droid had taken quite a hit, but nothing Hera couldn't fix. I knew what was coming next for Ezra and I and it wasn't something I could change. All padawans and younglings feel the dark side at some point in their lives and it does help them not to be tempted by it, but not all, I just had to hope Ezra wasn't one of them that did fall.

"Caleb trust yourself, trust your padawan" said a voice that sounded like my master, but that couldn't be. Anyway if that was her, how would she know of Ezra?

"How?" I thought softly to her still in shock at hearing her voice.

"I might be one with the force, but it doesn't mean that I didn't leave a part of myself with you as all masters do and what kind of master would I be if I didn't watch over my foolish youngling. Caleb much of the galaxy's future depends on you and your beast master padawan, that is one of the reasons you were given this second chance" master Depa said.

 **An: hope this explains master depa being in our jedi lives.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gathering forces part 2

Kanan's pov

"Right well I had better get back to it. Will I see you or hear you again?" I said.

"You will" master Depa answered then faded away.

"So now what do we do with him?" Ezra asked looking at his helmet and not at Tseebo at all, it was like he didn't want to see the man whose life he had just helped to save.

"We have a few ideas, but you're the one who has history with Tseebo. What do you think we should do?" I asked back knowing that in this place in time Ezra had very strong opinions about Tseebo. It got better as Ezra grew up and this mission did start all of that, but right now...

"Don't know. Don't much care" he answered placing his helmet on his head to hide what he was really feeling right now,but he could never hide from me.

As he stood up I took it back off his head and told him what I knew to be true " Ezra, you'll never advance as a jedi if you can't be honest with yourself, at least".

I could see the Hera - like glare in his eyes as he said "what's that supposed to mean?".

I knew what was coming, but I had to say this to him " It means Tseebo matters to you. You do care what happens to him".

I could hear the voices in Ezra's head fighting over between what was right and what was easy and the one's that said that while the Rodian might have saved the Ghost and the people aboard her, but that didn't mean he was worth saving in Ezra's eyes, he hadn't even bothered to save his parents. It was these voices that he listened to.

" **Why Should I !** " Ezra yelled and before I could say anything more he continued " he did nothing to save my parents".

"What could he have done against the entire?" Sabine told him, which made Ezra start to really think on everything we had said to him, I could see the thoughts whirling through his mind.

"And besides, look at what he's done since. The imperial encourage these implants, but they're not mandatory, not yet. He must have volunteered and then he uploaded their secrets and ran. Maybe he's trying to make up for letting you down. Why else would he take on the empire alone?" Sabine finishes.

Then suddenly Tseebo gives a shake of his head and a hologram of a tracker appeared. I made ir look like I didn't know what it was when I did, but when Chopper came around from his repair by Hera, she told him to look for the tracker and he found it on the Phantom just like I knew he would. I knew what was about to happen and how painful it was going to be for Ezra, but a lesson he needed to learn.

"So the tracker is on the Phantom, is that what you're saying lov?" Hera asked.

"That's right" I told her and the rest.

"So why don't we drop the Phantom and let the empire chase their tracker" said Zeb.

"Because there is more to this than a tracker. I felt it. the inquisitor is tracking Ezra and I and as long as we are here, we are jepardising this mission" I said.

"Detaching the Phantom while in hyperspace with you two on board is incredibly dangerous, but it might be the only option if what you are saying is true" Hera said moving closer to and wrapping her arm around my waist. I could feel the worry and fear she was putting out through the force, it was both for me and for Ezra.

"It's true and it's not as dangerous as what I plan to do with the ship" I aid looking at Ezra as I said it because what happens next was going to effect him as well.

"Can't wait to hear this" Hera said, the captain was back and the worry push back for now.

"I checked our current trajectory, if you can modify the hyperspace coordinates" I said knowing that she could and would.

"I could" Hera answered, telling me what I already knew.

"Then we can pass by the asteroid field where the old clone base is" I started to say and then I felt it, a spike of fear from Ezra and I couldn't blame him for it.

"You mean the base with the nasties that hide in the shadows" Ezra started to say then stopped.

"Wait, what?" Zeb asked.

"Why would we want to go down there?" Ezra enquired, his shivering unnoticed by all the rest, but me.

"He's right, Kanan" Zeb said, looking at me like I was crazy and maybe I was, but this was how I knew it had to go.

Ezra's pov

I could tell that Kanan wasn't going to take No on this. I didn't want to go, but I also could feel this was right. Could I really do this? could I really go down there and lure the inquisitor away from Tseebo? and any secrets he might be holding.

"So I gotta leave the Ghost and go to this nasty filled asteroid as a favor to Tseebo" I said my head dropping down, wrapping my arms around myself, until I feel hands on my shoulders and I look up to see Kanan looking down at me.

"As a favor to all of us and don't worry I'll be right beside you" he said, but that didn't fill me with the greatest confidence.

Some time later I was standing in the common room waiting for Kanan to finish talking with Hera, when Sabine showed up. I could tell she was worried about what we had just learned and what Kanan and I were just about to do.

"So your parents...do you really believe they're dead?" she asked.

"Yes...No...I..I don't know. Does it matter?" I enquired, I really had no idea about any of this and it was getting worse by the hour.

"Yeah of course it matters. You have to talk to Tseebo before you go" she answered, knowing that the chance to see Tseebo again was slim.

"Tried that already" I said feeling the pain of my parent's disappearance even more.

"Okay, so try harder! once Hera takes him away, you may never see Tseebo again" Sabine told me.

I thought about what I could learn from Tseebo, what I feared he could tell me and I found maybe it was best that I never find out what he knew or didn't know about what happened to my parents. It was better to have some hope that they could come home than none at all, but I think some where inside I do know the truth.

"Maybe that's for the best" I said.

"What? how can you say that?" Sabine enquired and I knew I needed to say something about this.

"Sabine I've been on my own since I was seven, okay? if I let myself believe my folks were alive, if I let myself believe that they'd come back and save me, I'd never have learned how to survive" I told her.

I could feel the pain coming off her at my words and some where close by Kanan was listening in on what I had said. I could feel that these two out of all the crew of the Ghost, knew of my pain and in Kanan it was almost like my pain was his own.

 **An: ah the feels**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gathering forces part 3

Kanan's pov

I came into the common room after Ezra and Sabine had their talk or should I say argument, it was not unlike arguments that I had with Hera in the past, but these two... Ezra had needed to realize some of the pain that he had been holding in all day needed an outlet and Sabine being the closest in age to him was the best person for him to tell, but that had to turned into a teenage fight. Maybe that had to happen, maybe they had both needed to yell at something.

"You ready?" I asked making them both jump a little. I could see that Sabine was worried about this, but she had no need to be. Ezra nodded, ignoring Sabine and only focusing on me. I pointed to the ladder that led to the Phantom.

"Okay strap in" I said as I prepared myself for what I was about to do and I couldn't believe that I was going to do this. Not only was I insane enough to pull it off the first time, risking not only my life, but Ezra's too. Now I am just about to do it again.

"Prepping for separation" I heard Hera say through the comlink, I also felt her worry double again now that Ezra and I were up here.

"Once we're out of hyperspace, we'll head towards the asteroid base and lead the empire there" I said, going over the plan, making sure everyone understood it.

"You sure about this? you won't be any more welcome there than the imperials" Hera asked of me again, as if we didn't talk this over again and again looking at all sides of this situation.

"That's what I'm counting on" I answered, knowing that it wouldn't fix her fears.

"Just be safe and Ezra? look out for Kanan" Hera said, knowing she was just as worried about him as she was about me.

"Somebody has too" Ezra answered sounding like the cocky kid he was again, the fight with Sabine had done him some good.

"Ready for separation" said Hera now that she had said what she needed too.

"Copy that Ghost" I said, then got really ready for the detachment.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One. detach" Hera yelled.

Suddenly we were away from the Ghost, slipping and flying through hyperspace how the Phantom in this form was never meant too. I took control of the small ship as soon as I was able. It was like trying to fly a brick, but I was soon able to get it under control and out of the hyperspace tunnel.

"Okay, okay, okay that was the easy part" I said through quick breaths. It felt like I had left my lungs back in the hyperspace tunnel and a glance back at Ezra told me that he wasn't feeling any better.

"Easy? you call flying this ship through hyperspace tunnel, then tearing a hole through that tunnel,easy?" Joe said appearing in the windscreen as I started to fly the Phantom normally.

"Joe your in the way" I whispered because I didn't want Ezra anymore stressed out than he was by thinking his master was going crazy.

"Fine, what's the plan? are you going to follow what happened the last time? because it didn't turn out so well for the kid" Joe said, moving a little to the side.

"Ezra needs this moment because he can't see past the pain of what Tseebo did by leaving him or not helping his parents, but Tseebo only wanted what was best for Ezra, even if Ezra couldn't see it for himself" I answered.

"Even though it might lead Ezra down a darker path?" Joe asked.

"Yes it might and it is a fear of mine as this time has already changed a little from my first life, but by letting him make his own decisions, by letting go, is that not what a true jedi master and friend does?" I replied.

"You are what he will grow beyond and some times that can make you your padawan's hero" Joe said smiling.

"Ezra's hero? I'll take that" I said as the asteroid came into view and Joe disappeared.

Ezra's pov

I didn't mind being used as bait to lure the empire away from the Ghost, it's just...why did it have to be here? I still felt the eyes of the fyrnocks at night sometimes, like they were haunting me for something. I was not the one who killed them, but I was the easiest target, being as I was injured at the time and of course I was the smallest. I might get taller than Sabine but all of the others are much taller than her and so will alway be taller than me, something I can blame Tseebo and the streets for.

"You remember the nasty creatures Hera and Sabine found here?" Kanan said as he piloted the Phantom over the surface of the asteroid.

"Sure, I'd rather forget them, but I do" I answered, giving a little shiver.

"If we're going to survive this, you need to connect with them like I was trying to teach you before with the loth - cat" Kanan said as he flew the Phantom inside the outpost's open hanger.

I saw and felt only darkness, anger, fear inside the hanger, and told Kanan "Kanan I'm afraid", Kanan landed before he answered " got news for you kid. Everyone's afraid, but admitting it makes you braver than most and it's a step forward" then standing up.

"Into the jaws of a nightmare" I whispered, backing out only very slowly.

Okay, okay I saying to myself even with Kanan close and his force signature sending out comfort down the bond to me and all I could send back was fear. I just couldn't handle this, it was too much. I just had to hope that Kanan could handle most of this on his own.

I felt Kanan clasp my shoulder on the way out and say " I'll go remove the tracking device. You go make some new friends".

I walked to the front of the Phantom as Kanan jumped up onto the hull of the ship to get the tracker. I could feel and see the fyrnocks and there were lots and lots of them. Their thin yelled slited eyes staring back at me. I could feel my body starting to freeze in the weight of their glare, so I whispered the mantra that Kanan had taught me weeks ago if T ever needed comfort when he wasn't around to help.

"One with the force, one with the force, I'm one with the force" I said my voice raising in pitch with each chorus of the mantra.

It wasn't helping much and holding out my hand to push my power out to connect with them wasn't working either. Some of the Fyrnocks came towards me from out of the shadows. Sniffing at the air, theirs growls vibrated through me, almost turning my body to carbonite for all the movement I could do. The creatures reared, spreading the flaps of skin between their limbs, ready to perform a flying leap.

Suddenly Kanan jumped down beside me and added his force signature power to my own. The darkness lessened as he pushed and held the Fyrnocks back with the force. I was fighting through what I was feeling, but I was loosing.

"Your blocked. Don't be afraid" Kanan said, his voice braking through my fear.

"I'm not afraid of them" I replied and it was somewhat true, my fear of them wasn't as deep as a nightmare I had over and over. There was a bigger darkness that haunted me and I was sure these creatures sensed it, just like the loth - cat.

"Then what is it?" Kanan asked.

I could feel the warmth of his force signature as it wrapped around me, but some thing else was blocking what was really scaring me. It had been building for years and just needed something to trigger it.

The Fyrnocks kept circling as I said with a sob" I don't know".

"Yes you do! Ezra, what are you afraid of?" Kanan shouted.

It was as if his voice punched a hole through my block. I had to let it go... the guilt, shame and sadness that had stopped me from really finding out what had happened to me parents. I had to stop blaming Tseebo for some thing that he could not control or deal with. I had to find out what happened to them myself, they might be alive, or they might be dead. It was time for me to wake up and deal with it.

A short sob still fell out before I confessed my pain, "I'm afraid of knowing. I'm afraid of the truth".

Then I realized that the darkness in my heart that had troubled me on this and every birthday before, if I learnt what had really happened I might have lost all hope, rather than the small flame I still held. It had been easier to blame Tseebo and others like him then to admit my own fear at what I would find.

That meant I needed to say it, even if he wold never hear it until later, I needed to say this now "I'm sorry, I forgive you Tseebo".

Just then Kanan released his hold on the Fyrnocks and they leapt at us all at once, but I wasn't afraid, I just sent out the peace I felt at finally letting go of my fear to them. I blinking as the lead Fyrnock gave my hand a lick and then sat down with the others as calmly as if they were all our pets, all of us were now connected through the force.

some time later Kanan and I were sitting on our knees in the mediation pose with the Fyrnocks behind us when I felt something, it was dark and full of anger and cunning. It had to be the empire with the inquisitor's force signature sending dangerous feelings toward us. Not that it was doing anything to Kanan, he was just sitting calmly as if this was nothing more than a training excerise. Then they landed and started to come toward us.

"He's coming Kanan" I said.

"I know, let them get a little closer" Kanan said and then his arm ready to tell the Fyrnocks were to attack and I followed.

The imperials took another step inside and then Kanan said " now".

The Fyrnocks roared and raced toward the troopers, whose blaster fire was too late to hit them, the creatures had already started to get their fill of storm trooper meat. The inquisitor was hard to get to as the lightsaber gave him the advantage that the storm troopers didn't have.

"Was this your plan? to lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?" the inquisitor said as he hurled away another creature.

"Not the best plan, but my padawan has the right idea" said a voice close to me.

"Master Depa. This is hard enough without you talking to me" I said back.

"You so remind me of Caleb at the same age" she said laughing a little.

"Caleb? who's Caleb?" I asked.

"Spoilers my padawan's padawan. Ask your master about him some time" she answered.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" I asked now, putting the Caleb name away in my memory for now.

"I am just passing on a message from someone you call Kai. He said for you not to give in to your dark side" she said.

"Dark side? I don't have a dark side" I said, knowing that was one thing that I was sure of.

"You do, but so does your master. You have it, your master has it and I have it. There isn't a being in the galaxy that doesn't have both dark and light inside. It's a jedi's job to fight the darkness inside of themselves as well as the darkness that hurts others" she answered.

"Okay" I said, then she left.

I saw Kanan get up and race towards the inquisitor saying " how do you think it's going?" activating his blue blade.

I sent one of the bigger beasts at them as back up for Kanan, but the inquisitor waved his hand and sent it flying backwards before answering Kanan "pathetically".

"I guess if you want something done right..." Kanan said as he attacked.

The two force users traded blows. Kanan switched between defensive and offensive moves. their skills closer than last time the two met, but I could tell that the inquisitor still had it over him. I directed more creatures to the storm troopers, then I felt it, the inquisitor tossing Kanan like he was some leaf. The impact echoed around the hanger and I was sure Kanan would be seeing stars and that made him drop his light saber.

"Kanan!" I yelled as I ran towards him, then slid to a stop as I place myself in front of my fallen friend.

"Your meagre training is nothing in the face of true power" the inquisitor said to me.

I flicked out a little of my own signature's force power and Kanan's saber slid across the ground, then flew into my hand. I ignited it and held it ready to defend Kanan to my last breath. I knew wouldn't stand a chance against the inquisitor, but I didn't have to, all I had to do was last until Kanan woke up.

"You're not going near him" I said holding myself in front of Kanan.

"I can tell you have talent, but I believe it's time to end both jedi and padawan, for good" he said and attacked.

 **An: this is a long arc, but worth it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Gathering forces part 4

Ezra's pov

The action what there was of it was nothing and then the inquisitor pulled the light saber out of my hand, like it was nothing, like I was nothing, I knew I was as good at the saber, but never thought it would be like this. Just then the inquisitor pushed me back with the force, I tried to hold on, but like a loth - rat in a grass storm, I couldn't. I tumbled backwards across the ground, only regaining my balance in time to stop myself from falling down a hole.

The inquisitor came forward wielding both Kanan's and his own light sabers giving his face a weird look of a demon, one side red, the other blue and where the colours met in the middle it was purple. I couldn't look away, his face was like something from a nightmare.

"Your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you. Nothing can" the inquisitor said his yellow eyes glowing,

I glanced at Kanan, he had promised that if I directed the creatures at the empire he would take care of the inquisitor, but he had lost, leaving me to deal with this dark sider myself. I felt a bit of fear for being in this situation and then my anger at Kanan for leaving me to do this. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, as if all the warmth was leaving my body. I could hear voices of those who had hurt me in the past, taunting me, telling me that what could a child like me do about the empire and the anger flared again.

"Good, unleash your anger. I will teach you what your master could not" the inquisitor said with a smirk.

"You don't have anything to teach me" I snapped at him.

Some times I might question why Kanan was teaching me certain lessons, when more time should be put into light saber practice, but I would never turn and betray the people that saved me from my darkness and loneness, especially Kanan. I would rather die than turn to the dark side.

"The darkness is too strong for you, orphan. It is swallowing you up, even now" the inquisitor said.

"No" I answered, wishing even more that Kanan would wake.

"Your master will die" the inquisitor taunted.

"No!" I repeated and my urge to use my anger on this monster reared it's head again.

"Your friends will die and everything you've hoped for will be lost" the inquisitor said refusing to shut up.

I could hear Kai and master Depa calling out my name, but I couldn't...wouldn't listen to them any longer. I wanted to hurt this monster, I wanted him to feel pain, the same sadness and despair I had felt because of people like him. I felt a force of pure rage build up inside then I released it.

"Kiddo look behind you" Kai said braking through the fog of rage, before being lost again.

I took a short glance behind and saw a Fyrnock. The large creature cast a huge shadow over the hangar as it jumped over me and landed with growl. I could see the surprise flash in the inquisitor's yellow eyes. Good he shouldn't have underestimated me. I was connected to this creature and it was going to do my bidding.

"Ezra...No!" I heard a voice say.

That must have been a trick of the inquisitor's because it sounded like my master Kanan and right now he was still out. I couldn't feel him and the inquisitor did that to him, it was time for the inquisitor to die. I pointed at the inquisitor I now hated so much and the Fyrnock responded and knocked the inquisitor backwards.

Suddenly a cold current whipped over me and I dropped to the ground, swollen by the darkness I was trying to defeat.

Kanan's pov

"Ezra...No!" I had called out to my padawan then was surprised by what he had done, even though I had been through this before, what I saw before me was powered by a stronger force signature than Ezra had the first time I went through this.

I struggled to my feet, aching from the inquisitor's attack. The hangar was full of chaos, the small vicious fyrnocks were causing havoc with storm troopers, chasing the white armored imperial all around, some lay dead, some dying, but still fyrnocks kept coming, while the larger one was giving the inquisitor the fight of his life.

"Better hurry to your boy, Kanan. Something has gone wrong, he gave too much of himself" Joe said as I made my way to the child.

"I feel it, he is not breathing too well, he's fading" I said as I picked the boy up into my arms and brought him close to my chest, and started to use some force healing on him to bring colour and warmth back to his frozen body.

I was so glad that I still had the memories of my force healing lessons with Ahsoka, Ezra would have died without them. Last time I only really needed to channel part of myself to warm Ezra up, but this time I needed to do more, be more and I wouldn't fail him. Soon his breathing settled and he started to shiver just before he started to come around.

"Kanan...what happened? I feel so cold" Ezra said curling into me.

I held him tighter, channeling even more force healing into him, feeling something that was broken inside of him fuse back together, I didn't know what it was, but I guess I would find out in time. His skin which had been pale slowly pink up and then get darker as it returned to his normal colour.

"It's okay, I've got you, we're leaving" I said, putting the boy up on my shoulder.

Seeing my light saber across the hangar I flicked my hand out and the saber came flying into it. I set out out towards the Phantom with no worries about being stopped. I could feel Joe beside me keeping an eye on the storm troopers, but he didn't need to, they were too busy with the fyrnocks. I saw the inquisitor throw his saber at me, but I blocked it, just before climbing into the Phantom. I placed Ezra on the chairs at the back, before taking up the pilot's chair.

Soon we were in the air and I fired on the storm trooper's ship, destroying it, they wouldn't be going any where any time soon. As soon as we were far enough away I cut the engines to minimal velocity so that the Phantom would be undetectable until the Ghost arrived for us.

"Something doesn't feel right" Ezra said.

I saw that Ezra had his arms around his body, as if he was trying to hold himself together. That was a habit that he lost over time, but right now it was a defense mechanism and after what he had just been through, even if he didn't remember a lot of it, somewhere deep inside he did and that was what chilled him. It was also the start of his defense against the dark side of the force, he would come in time to know the cold that always came with dark side users. Something that nearly cost him his life.

I came over and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his slim shoulders. I felt him lean into the touch and I wrapped my force signature around his own to increase the feeling of comfort for him.

"When you open yourself to the force, if your will isn't strong enough, you are vulnerable to the dark side. Your good intentions can be twisted into something else if you feel fear or anger" I said.

"I was trying to protect you" he answered.

"I know, but your anger at the inquisitor and your fear that I would die, took you to the edge of the dark side. Your emotions caused the giant creature to attack" I said pulling him in tighter.

"I don't remember it" Ezra said and I knew that was the truth, it would be a long time before he would really know when he uses the dark side of the force.

"That's for the best. It's my fault. I didn't teach you what you needed to know. I'm sorry" I said only to have a feeling of comfort come over me from Ezra.

"And I'm sorry too Kanan" Ezra replied as he put his head on my shoulder.

"What about?" I asked.

"The mission you had to rescue me on. It was foolish of me to think I wouldn't be recognized, but I thought I could help the crew out, help you out" Ezra said.

"Ezra why would you think that you needed to do that mission? do you not realize how much you are cared about by us, by me?" I asked.

"I do, but when I heard about those kids that you and Hera were talking about... I didn't want them to go through that kind of pain. I was only caught because I stayed behind to make sure that everyone got out. I didn't think they would torture me like that" Ezra said my shoulder getting wetter with his tears

"Ezra as soon as they found out that I was a jedi and that you had the potential to become one...if they ever caught either of us well...I tried to stop them from finding out, I thought I would have more time" I said.

"It's okay Kanan. I've got you" Ezra replied.

It was only then that I realized that Ezra was not the only one shivering. I took a steadying breath and centered myself in the force, then sent that feeling to Ezra, who smiled, and then a moment later we were signaled by the Ghost...it was time to go home.

Ezra's pov

I climbed the ladder, feeling empty, weary. It was almost like I hadn't slept in weeks, but it hadn't even been an entire standard day. On Lothal it was still Empire day and it wasn't even close to being over yet. The crew was waiting for us, the greeting was warm and comforting, but after everything I had been through I just didn't feel like celebrating, as I started to walk out of the room, only stopping when I heard Hera say "Ezra wait, I've got something to tell you".

"Ezra needs a little time to himself right now" Kanan explained and I continued on.

I made my way into the nose gun, and plopped down into the gunnery seat. It was here where I had my first sight of hyperspace. It wasn't all that long ago, but after what I had suffered over the past few hours...kriff past few days, that hyperspace sight felt like ages, so much had changed, my world, my friends, myself.

"Rough couple of days?" Sabine asked entering the turret.

"Yeah it's been...weird" I replied.

"Then I have just what you need" Sabine said and took out a holodisk from her pouch. It was the one from my parent's old place.

"It was pretty degraded, but I cleared it up and found something" Sabine continued.

Sabine inserted the disk into the nose gun's console and keyed in the built in projector. A two dimensional hologram appeared with a younger version of me and my parents shimmering in the air before my face.

"Happy birthday, Ezra bridger" Sabine said, but I barely heard her. I was staring at my parents that I hadn't seen in long time.

My weariness, fear and pain gave way to the rush of joy I felt. It didn't matter that this was empire day, it was going to be one I remembered for the rest of my life.

 **An: sorry for the late update**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Path of the jedi

Kanan's pov

"I can't believe it, where is that kid" I thought.

I remembered this had happened the first time too, but like now I can't seem too find him. I mean I was told about the Tie fighter that was kept and Sabine painted after I was rescued and I did let them have it. Still I didn't know where that place was this time and Ezra was not going to be much help as he said he didn't anything about the Tie and he didn't, he wasn't there when it was acquired.

"Joe if you have some insight on where my padawan is, this would be a help" I said, only to hear laughter, I guess I won't be getting any help from him,which told me that maybe something else was going on.

I knocked on Zeb's door thinking on the last time I had done this. Ezra had hidden in here away from a nightmare that he had after he had used the dark side on the asteroid. At the time I didn't understand it, why he had come to Zeb instead of me, but as Zeb had explained it the nightmare he had was of himself with gold eyes and standing over my dead body and that every time he saw me after he saw me dead, so he had come to Zeb so that he wouldn't seem so childish as he talked away his fears.

So that was my reason for being here now, Zeb was the uncle that Ezra needed when he couldn't talk to me and when Zeb opened the door I asked him if he had seen the kid. The man looked tired, another talk with Ezra about his nightmare I guessed and even before the man opened his mouth I could tell that the answer would be no, still I hoped it would be yes. I had to changed the time of this lesson twice because Ezra was avoiding the lessons altogether.

I went into our cabin and took out my holocron from my bunk's hidden drawer. I knew I was frustrated, I had hoped this time around that I could have stopped any kind of behavior from Ezra or myself. What happened with the inquisitor just proved that Ezra wasn't as well adjusted as I had hoped, and maybe I wasn't either, maybe coming back to this life wasn't the best thing. I could feel Hera and that helped me remember why I was doing this, not only for myself, not only for Ezra, but Hera and the others as well, to make their lives better.

"Calm...peace" I said to myself as I sat cross legged on the floor and began to meditate on my padawan remembering that it was stronger than it was at the same time last time.

Through our bond I could feel him running across the field followed by loth wolves that he couldn't see and I guess at the time I couldn't see them either, had they always followed Ezra and I? and then suddenly the scene changed. In my mind's eye I could see my younger self and my master Depa Billaba standing before me. The image was so real and it came with her voice too.

"To understand the force, you must teach the force. Always be firm, but fair. Never smile for your padawan until they pass the trials, else an unruly apprentice, you will have" she said.

A creak, interrupted me and I came out of my meditation, but not before I thought on what I had heard in my memory. Master Depa had been right about some things, but not about this and not about the way I should handle Ezra. The creak had alerted me that Ezra was coming and it was time for this day to really get started. A knock at the door then it opened and there was Ezra out of breath and flushed with heat.

"Sorry I'm late. I was with Sabine" Ezra said as he recovered his breath and came inside.

I sighed and opened my eyes " you live in here too so why would you think you would have to knock. Ezra, when we were on that asteroid, you made a dangerous connection to the dark side through the force. I have to know if you are ready" I said knowing the answer was yes.

"I am ready, ready for what?" he asked.

"For a test, a real challenge. One that could determine if you are meant to be a jedi or not" I said, I rose and placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder only to have it slapped away by him.

"But you said I was a jedi. Why else would you be training me?" Ezra asked, a flare of worry flooded his side of our bond as well as a tiny bit of anger.

I could see the braid flop in front of his ear as he turned to face the bunks and I realized that I could tie another bead into it, I would have to think what color would be best, maybe something to do with today. I took the holocron "I never said you were a jedi. I said you have the potential to become one, but you lack discipline and focus. I suppose that is my fault" I said.

"Not only your fault, Kanan" Ezra said hitting his hand against the top bunk, "C'Mon, you know how I grew up. I'm not used to all these rules" Ezra retorted, spinning around to face me again.

I shook my head "you're lucky I'm not my master. She'd never let you get away with..."

"All the things you tried to get away with? Ezra asked with a laugh, and I laughed with him, knowing that he was right.

"You remind me of well me so much Ezra. I wonder what master Billaba would say if she could see us now" I wondered and then something made me think that maybe she could.

"Would she see the jedi you see in me, the one that I don't see in myself?" Ezra asked.

"I believe she would. Now do you want a second chance or not?" I said and when Ezra nodded I continued with "go prep the Phantom".

"As you say, master" Ezra answered without any trace of sarcasm in his voice.

I bowed my head after Ezra left. Was I giving the kid too many chances this time around because of the failures last time? What if Ezra had succumbed to the dark side when I died because of something that I didn't teach him and if so how could I know what it is so that I make sure that he learns it this time around.

"Caleb, your doing wonderfully with him. Trust in yourself and your padawan will too" I heard master Billaba say in my mind before Hera came in and slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"You have to do this, Kanan. After what happened on that asteroid, you have to help him" she said.

"I hope I can" I replied, pulling her close.

"I know you can" Hera said, looking up into my eyes, then gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and even though she couldn't use the force, she cheered me up in a way that the force or anyone in it could.

Ezra's pov

A test. A real test. I wonder what it was going to be like. Maybe I should call out for master Depa, she'd know.

"I could tell you, but each test is different and the tests I have been on haven't been on this planet before" master Depa said as she appeared to me as I got the Phantom ready for whatever Kanan and I were just about to do.

"Well could you tell me about one of Kanan's then maybe that will tell me what is likely to happen?" I asked, hoping that any hints could help me with this.

"No that wouldn't do. It's your master's right to tell you what he went through, but I will tell you this if your anything like Caleb and I believe you are, you will do brilliantly at any test you take" she said before fading away.

"Thanks, hang on who's Caleb?" I thought to her, but didn't get an answer.

Even though I had no idea what this test would be, even less so after talking to master Billaba, still it excited me. What ever the test was, it was obviously more than what we had been doing. I tried again to get him to talk about it while Kanan set the Phantom to autopilot, but like his master before him, he refused to say anything about it. Kanan came and sat down across from me and I knew what that meant. I was in for a long jedi type lecture.

"When I was your age. there were around ten thousand jedi knights defending the galaxy. We had small outposts, temples, spread throughout the stars" Kanan began, setting me on a wondering thought "what if the jedi order was still around?"

"I will tell you one thing your life would have been very different" said a voice, which I knew to be Kai.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you would have been schooled in one of those jedi temples. You never would have wanted for anything that's for sure, but you might not have had Kanan as your master and you would never had known your parents" Kai replied.

"True, but as for Kanan, I believe we would have known each other though and who knows he might have been my master anyway" I said thinking on it.

"Or his master might have been your master" he said with a chuckle, knowing that she was kind of teaching me now too.

"Ezra are you following me?" Kanan said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wait, what?" I asked, with a shake of my head, to clear the fog that Kai left in my mind.

"As I was saying, there were temples spread throughout the stars. The empire sought out these temples and destroyed many of them, but not all" Kanan said making sure he had my attention.

"And what does this have to do with the test?" I asked now.

Kanan shook his head then answered "I want you to meditate, let the force guide you to one of them".

"I don't know how he thinks you are going to find a lost jedi temple, when you loose yesterday's dirty socks" Kai said with a chuckle.

"What if I can't find it?" I thought.

The worry must have shown on my face because Kanan said next " that's part of the test. Trust yourself. Trust the force".

I nodded then closed my eyes and tried again. I would try or at least do or do not, there is no try as Kanan had told me in these situations, but the thing was what was I looking for? A Pyramid? A Cathedral? A Monastery? and not only that, in what solar system would it be found.

"Did you take this test at my age?" I asked, still trying to find something anything that would point me in the right direction.

"Everything was different back then. All that remains now is the force" Kanan answered and then suddenly I felt something, a small light fading in and out.

"And it is my connection to the force that will lead me to the temple" I said as the light became stronger.

"He can be taught" Kanan said with a laugh.

The force, I could feel it all around me and Kanan. In the birds that were flying in the air beside the Phantom. In the blades of grass that were growing below us and even in the mounds of rocks that interrupted the plains of grass, but one large stone stood out, it sang with the force, stronger than anything around. It also felt like a strange artefact from another age and then the force did something weird, it took me inside the rock and first there was nothing then more small points of lights appeared, with long starlit lines connecting them and in its centre blazed a bright, bright blue star.

"There's a massive stone with a tunnel I think and a bright blue star inside of it and it's right here on Lothal" I said coming out of my meditative state.

"You sure?" Kanan asked, almost sounding like he knew.

I nodded "I can't give you the coordinates, but I can direct us there. I know I can" I replied smiling as Kanan settled back in the pilot's seat to get his instructions.

 **An: There is more to this than finding the temple, look out for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Path of the Jedi

 **An: sorry I was so late with this chapter but life,school and everything got in the way. Just know that chapters will come, anyway on with the show.**

Ezra Pov

"Kiddo I didn't know you were that good" said a voice in my ear.

"Great... Kai is back" I thought as we flew for a bit, I knew we were getting closer to the temple...I could feel it calling out for me with a longing that I didn't have a name for.

"Kanan could explain it to you" Kai said

"I am sure he could. Kai why are you here?" I asked quietly, I mean Kanan was right there, I didn't want him to think I was crazy now that we were doing something important, something that advance my jedi training.

"And why wouldn't I be here? this is a big day for a padawan's journey. Still I suppose you are right I will go, just wanted to let you know trust yourself"Kai said before leaving me.

"Kid you okay? you blackout on me for a minute, if you don't think you are ready we can do this another day" Kanan said looking at me.

"No I'm good, I got this" I said the fear I felt before was gone, what ever was going to happen today I was going to face it head on.

The huge rock that I had seen in my vision appeared before us, looming large and getting larger as we traveled to it. I felt Kai laughing obviously he decided to hang around and what ever he was laughing at I decided it had nothing to do with me. Then suddenly I feel something from Kanan, something Kanan had been trying to hide. I didn't know what that was but, if it was something I needed to know Kanan would tell me in time.

"The stone from my vision" I said as we come to a field in front of the rock.

Kanan flipped a switch and with a small smile and said "autopilot disengaged"

This is what Kanan had been hiding from me, he knew where we were going "you already knew" I said a bit annoyed that I had done all that meditating for nothing.

Kanan landed the phantom and said "knew? of course I knew...I checked the Holocron back in our cabin. It holds extensive star maps, but I was surprised as you that there was a temple here. Course I couldn't be sure this is where you were meant to be, but it makes sense...this is your home" Kanan said as we looked out of the window at the temple.

As we disembarked from the ship and approached the temple and apparently it was going to be to me to get inside. The temple was so big I felt like a pebble in front of it and I didn't need to touch the rock to feel the force rolling off it. I looked back at Kanan, he had sat down in a meditative pose to wait from me to do something with the temple, to prove myself to it somehow.

"You better figure out how we get inside and don't take too long. Remember, the empire has access to all the old jedi records. They may know about this temple and have it under surveillance" Kanan said as I made my way around the temple looking for anything that could give me any kind of clue.

"Nothing. No sign of an entrance. Not even a crack, but I know this is the place. I feel it. Seriously, can't you give me a hint?" I asked still studying the rock.

"Don't look...listen. Use the force to hear the stone and it's story" he said still sitting inside a circle on the ground.

I sent out my force signature trying to feel anything from the stone that could give me the answer. I feel not only encouragement from Kanan, but from Kai and master Depa from where ever they were they were keeping an eye on us. I guess Kai and master Depa were invisible to us in their physical forms, but they must still be here, I knew Kai was, from the talk on the Phantom. Then suddenly as I placed my hand on the stone I began to feel the world around the stone and the animals around it. Large animals, but I couldn't tell what they were. The jedi temple was not the rock, but under it.

"The stone. The temple, it wants to admit me... no, wait, not me. Us, master and padawan, together" I said looking at Kanan, again I feel something from Kanan that I didn't understand. What is going on with him?

"Then together it shall be" Kanan replied as I join him where he was now standing.

We stood facing the temple our hands raised, energy whipped out through my raised hand, it was pouring out towards the temple. Beside me I could feel the same thing happening to Kanan. Suddenly I tensed under the strain of doing this, it was like I was just a small loth - cat beside a large loth - wolf, but we were working in tandem, strengthening what the other lacked. All of a sudden the ground rumbled and quaked, then there was a tremendous crack.

"Whoa" I said opening my eyes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself kid. I may not be all knowledgeable about things like this, but wow. Oh and your not a loth - cat, more like a loth - wolf pup" said Kai.

"I'm not sure about that...sometimes Kanan is so mysterious just like the loth - wolves were, but he cares about me as if I was his" I said as I watched the temple turned around, reveling a hollow cavity under neither.

"I am sure Kanan thinks of you as his too and I am not just talking about being his padawan or the bond that you two share" Kai answered

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out in time" Kai answered.

"Don't lose focus. We don't want this thing crashing down on us" Kanan said bringing me out of my talk with Kai.

As we descended into the temple I feel Kai beside me with a stunned look on his face even if I couldn't see it. "It's this kind of lesson that makes me wish I was a jedi or even learning to be one...I am so jealous of you kiddo" said Kai before he faded completely away, I guess he wasn't allowed in.

Kanan pov

Flashback

"So what lesson are we learning today master?" said Caleb, just about bouncing out of his shoes, even though he was sitting down.

"One about Jedi temples" said Depa Billaba sitting beside Caleb.

"What about them...they are just buildings, aren't they?" asked Caleb showing he still had a long way to go in his padawan apprenticeship.

"Caleb I am surprised at you... anyway the jedi temples are as unique as the architects who built them. The temples reflect the personality of those that were around at the time" master Depa said.

"How so?" Caleb asked.

"Well some of the younger temples show how the world sees the jedi. The older ones, like those on the outer rim who knows what those builders were thinking at the time and those temples are often more than just jedi buildings."Depa answered.

"Like what?" Caleb asked.

"Older temples hold secrets and only show those secrets to those who have earned the right to see them" Depa said placing her hand on Caleb's shoulder.

Flashback ends

"So what would you think of this one?" I thought as I looked around the dark temple.

"I would think that she would think that they must have had a fondness for the mysterious" Joe said, hiding behind me, in the shadow of the doorway.

"How so?" I asked sounding at least to my ears, like my younger self.

"Well look at where you're going, a large chamber that leads into a tunnel of darkness" Joe answered sounding more than a little afraid.

"Who's afraidy loth - cat?" I teased, only to get a huff and Joe vanished, I guess I might have pushed a button or two.

"Kanan are you loosing focus? we didn't want this thing crashing down on us" Ezra said waving his hand in front of my face.

 _That's my line...sort of_ I thought "What...yes...I...fine, let's keep going" I said out loud, but not too long into the chamber Ezra screamed and the entrance closed sealing us inside.

Ezra was shivering and I knew why. The bones of two former masters were sitting on the floor. Masters whose padawans had taken the same test that Ezra was about to take and failed it,unlike Ezra who I knew was going to pass it and pass it brilliantly. The first time around I thought that was going to be my fate, waiting here with them for my boy that was dying somewhere in the dark, but now I knew better and had faith in Ezra that he would find the right path.

"You lost focus"I said crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at my boy.

"Dead guys are distracting" Ezra answered for his actions for why we had been plunged into dark that was blacker than black.

I thought about what Ezra was going to go through next and how challenging it would be for him. He had told me what had happened to him in there, but that had matured him, helping him to see past the street rat that he had been. It had also made us closer as a team because the force followed better for Ezra after today, of course Ezra was already feeling the force better than last time we were here.

"In here, you'll have to face your worst fears and overcome them, and there's no guarantee of success" I said placing my hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"I have plenty of faith. Faith you'll keep me on track" Ezra answered.

"I'm not going with you" I said taking my hand from his shoulder and looked to the tunnel that he would have to walk alone.

"What?... where are you gonna be?" Ezra asked sounding like the frightened child he once was.

"Right here with them. Master whose padawans never returned" I said looking at the skeletons of the masters.

"You're putting your life in my hands?" Ezra asked, sounding like he wasn't sure he was ready for that,but I knew that wouldn't always be the case. It wouldn't just be my life he would save or even the crew's lives, Ezra would save millions by leading them,inspiring them to be better than they ever thought they could be.

"You put your training in mine" I said then smiled a little and then said "good luck".

I watched as Ezra put his hand on the doorway, then with a wary step he walked through. "Wait, what exactly am I looking for?" he asked as the door started to close separating us.

"Nothing and everything" I said looking at Ezra, seeing the worry reflected in his eyes.

"That doesn't help" Ezra said as the door was almost touching the ground.

"I know, but that's what my master told me" I said as the door finally closed.

I knew now that there was nothing else I could do for Ezra, but wait. So I sank into the mediation pose that would center and calm me at times like these. It was something that I used many times over the years and in time Ezra did as well. Now all I had to do was wait for the little green Grand Jedi Master to add his voice to the growing numbers in my head.

 **An: hope it was worth the wait.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

 **An: on holidays now so updates should come faster.**

Ezra's pov

The Temple was full of twists and turns and the darkness it was like a shroud that concealed everything. I wasn't until I reached a junction of three tunnels that I was in that the dark started pressing in on all sides, it was like it was trying to strangle me with its power in more ways than one,but what I do about it. The dark was part of me but it was not the only part of me, just like Kanan, being a jedi was not the only part of him as well. I had felt the darkness in him, but it was only a small part, right now the darkness was a large part part of me, I just needed to look past the dark to see the light and with this thought the darkness let go of me a little.

"Great should have brought the holocron" I thought then said out loud "Kai...master Billaba...are you here somewhere? I could do with a little help".

"Youngling...help will always be offered when it is called for, but in this I cannot help you" said master Billaba appearing before me.

"Oh why can't you? you are helping me to be in here, why should the kid be any different. At least you could point him in the right direction" Kai said also appearing beside me.

"Because it is his test and his test alone. All padawans go though tests like this by themselves, these tests are given to see if they have what it takes to move forward in their training" she replied.

"And what if they don't?" Kai asked, and I wanted to know too? That was not something that Kanan had explained when we came here, not that I was afraid that they would ditch me if I did fail this, it would just mean it would take longer.

"If they should fail, then it means they were not ready and more training is needed before trying again" Depa said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow looking so much like Kanan in that moment and what I didn't know was that I had started to look like Kanan too when it came to situations like this.

"Fine keep your jedi mysteries" Kai said and then vanished, Depa smiled and said "good luck" and vanished too.

"Karabast I should have asked her about that everything and nothing stuff that Kanan was talking about" I thought and then turned my attention to the tunnels.

"Loth rat, loth cat, loth wolf, run. Path a path and all is done" I said as I pointed to each tunnel in turn.

The rhyme was a simple one, something that my mother had taught me over and over again. It was about which enemy do you want to face, do you take the easy loth rat path where you would for sure win, in terms that a jedi would understand, it would be the dark side, the fast rise to power and faster rewards. The jedi would take the loth wolf path in which they might lose, but if they won the prise would be much greater or would the loth cat path be better as it walked somewhere in the middle. So far in my life I would say I had been taking the loth rat path, but lately a wolf had been appearing in the path.

"A wolf that has been good intentions" said master Billaba coming back to me.

"I thought that you had left?" I enquired.

"I did, but then I thought better of it and I sensed you needed more of an explanation. I can tell you have something else you want to ask me and I thought I had better answer it before you move on" Depa said.

"Oh well my master mentioned the whole everything and nothing thing when I came in here, could you tell me what that means?" I asked.

"Just make sure you keep an open mind about what you see and what it could mean to you, does this help?" master Depa replied.

"It does, thank you. I just hope Kanan has the same faith in me that you do" I said before starting to think about the tunnels again.

"I am sure he does" she said before leaving me to my task.

I started to think about taking the middle tunnel when Kanan appeared from the tunnel behind me. I didn't understand why Kanan was here but then I remembered master Depa's words and then I thought, is this really Kanan or something else? some part of the test?

"Really? that's how you're choosing?" fake Kanan said when I started up the loth animal rhyme again, "what happened to trusting the force?"he finished saying.

"What happened to having faith in me?" I asked, still questioning this Kanan in my mind at the same time.

"Second thoughts" Kanan answered and ran down a different tunnel to the one that I thought about taking.

I scowled as I thought about this situation, is this something that Kanan would do or make me do and the only answer I could come up with was yes. First it was like autopilot, although that was something I was likely to see in a vision or something but this, did Kanan trust me?

Vision or not I needed answers, so I started down the same tunnel Kanan went down. Kanan was moving fast not waiting for me, something that he would normally do. So I tried to increase my pace, so I could catch up to him, but then so did Kanan. Disappearing around a corner and that was not like my master at all, still I acted on instinct.

"Kanan! slow down!" I yelled, then I heard it, the hiss of a lightsaber and the cry of pain.

I sprinted around the same corner that I saw Kanan vanish around, only to see my worst fear come to life. Kanan on his knees. He looked hurt and a chasm behind him, one push and it would all be over. The inquisitor stood with his blade illuminating his victim, his yellow eyes blazing with power.

"I felt a disturbance in the force the moment the jedi decided to bring you here, padawan. Now, who dies first?" the inquisitor said with glee.

I just stood there rooted to the ground, petrified, but it wasn't like a fear I have ever known before. It didn't come from some emotion that came from something that happened to me. This fear was pure and wild, I knew without a doubt that I was going to die by the inquisitor's head.

"No. I'll die before I let you harm the boy" Kanan roared getting up and ignited his lightsaber."Now be reasonable" the inquisitor said, then the two fought, striking and blocking the attacks from the other. Kanan parries against the relentless attack of the inquisitor made him give ground before a misstep by Kanan and the inquisitor got a quick thrust of his lightsaber under Kanan's guard and into his chest. I watched as my master dropped his saber and fell into the chasm behind him.

"Kanan, no!"I called out after him.

"Kanan...so he called himself Kanan did he? well, I hardly matters now. Your turn" Inquisitor said and started to move in.

"I'll make you pay. I swear you'll pay" I growled after inquisitor and before I knew it I had called Kanan;s lightsaber to my hand.


End file.
